the Serum and the Brace
by reapersama101
Summary: Elion Sylvester met Edward Mason through her cousin, Katrina. Once Katrina died in 1917, Elion gained a newfound friendship with our dear Edward. However when she rushed to offer a serum that could prevent the illness Edward was gone...NOT EDWARDxOC.
1. The Fire and Katrina

: Edward: April 2nd, 1915:

April brought along promises of hearts, broken promises, love, and friendships. I believe that all this was associated with my love, Katrina Sylvester. I had been fifteen years old when I had fallen in love with Katrina, or so I had believed. Katrina was a beautiful young lady, a mere one year younger than I at the time. And in the midst of the second of April, I had laid eyes on her in the midst of the beautiful park that stood near our neighborhood. The young woman and her friend had taken it upon themselves to take a stroll among the park in the center of the day to catch light of the day.

By the pond I sat, admiring the ducklings and the crystal blue water. Though the Great War was taking place off in the country, I could not find it in myself to hold it to heart once I had found such beauty so close to home. For I was a true poet at heart, a true musician, I could find beauty beneath nature or beneath the keys of a piano. Jealousy struck a cord as I noted her friend. The boy stood short beside Katrina, clothed in dirtied corduroy trousers and a loose-hanging oxford shirt, the two buttons at the top undone to expose the luminescent white collarbone of his. The boy was short, scrawny and especially childish-appearing as he hid his face behind a shapeless black hat. Just barely you could find a loose lock of blonde hair.

_Of course the young lady prefers a blonde boy. They all do. _I thought rather bitterly. The boy's hands were fit entirely into the front pockets of his trousers as he walked alongside Katrina. And soon I cared not much for the boy at all as my eyes had discovered Katrina's perfection. A mane of brunette locks flawlessly traveled their way down her back from the small up-do upon her head. Her entire body stood, gowned in a navy silk gown and yet still a little too revealing for my taste. If I was to be honest, I wanted her all to myself. I planned to court this young woman and to make her my bride.

"I tell you, honey," Katrina breathed in her bittersweet voice, gracing my ears. "This is absolutely perfect." Katrina admired to the day. I could only grin as I stood from my spot and jammed my hands in my trouser pockets, not unalike to the manner in which the boy had his own hands into his trousers. I made my way to the young woman and the mystery child. "Why, good evening, Katrina. I never expected you to be out today." I greeted Katrina specifically. Perhaps if I did not acknowledge the boy, he would leave, he would disown the idea of courting young Katrina. "Oh, why, young Mason, why on Earth would you never suspect that idea? It is a mighty fine day out. All should be out." Katrina protested coyly as she crossed her arms defiantly.

I raised a single eyebrow toward the young woman before allowing myself the proud grin of a love. "You are finely right, Miss Sylvester. I should never have assumed such a putrid idea." I acted, jokingly placing disgust in the 'putrid idea'. "I would have thought better of you, Mister Mason." Young Katrina claimed. I chuckled along to the playful banter before I noted rather begrudgingly that the annoying bugger of a boy was still firmly in place beside Katrina. Katrina followed my glare to the young boy before she felt the urge to introduce the lad. "Ah, Edward, I would like to introduce you to my fine cousin," Katrina announced as she reached her slim, frail arm outward and snatched the shapeless hat away from the silly child's head.

I watched in utter shock and horror as a merciless river of blonde curls bounded out of the hat's area and fell to the child's shoulders. And I recognized instantly that this was not a boy at all, this was a young woman. "This is my cousin, Elion," Katrina introduced. I could only gaze upon the young lady in shock and guilt. The young lady was rather petite and small, frail to the most fragile level. Her entire face appeared to be made of shimmering porcelain, the snowiest shade of white to be had. Her eyes sat, embedded in the porcelain frame, as a pair of foggy silver rings surrounding two endless black holes and framed by thick, long lashes of pure ebony. Finely arched eyebrows seemed penciled to the perfect touch above her eyes as a perfectly straight nose clammed the center between and below her eyes and lips that appeared to be in a permanent scowl crowned above her darted chin. And yet, though Elion was beautiful in her own genre, she was not as beautiful as Katrina in my eyes.

"Oh, I must apologize for future reference, Miss Elion. I must admit I had been fooled into believing you a boy and had been rather wildly jealous." I admitted, a playful hint disguising the truth of my words. A small smirk graced Elion's lips as she glanced between her cousin and me. Though she did not say a word, I could clearly imagine what she was thinking; he is bound to marry her, the perfect girl. I could practically feel the jealousy radiating off of Elion as her eyes locked onto her cousin. And yet…why had she disguised herself to such an act? Was this young woman ashamed to be just that, a woman? Or had this girl completely given up on appearances?

"May I ask just why exactly you had dressed as a male? It is rather confusing." I intruded rather freely. I had no opposition to intruding. "Oh, well, Elion is a bit fragile to the sun and is rather uncomfortable in women's clothing." Katrina explained freely. "Elion is rather smart as well yet I assure you, she is the perfect female specimen." Katrina playfully tacked. I could only grin at Katrina's happiness and play. To see her happy, cheerful even, was a daring gift that I had wished for since the moment I had laid eyes on her. And each day I had been given that gift, once more each day. Katrina was a rather cheerful person, a wonderful aura to be around.

"The girl is interested in science in fact." Katrina jokingly whispered to me. And yet each second I blushed at the closeness, at the feel of her breath on my cheek. And yet science? Though the only female scientist I had heard of was Marie Curie and even her my father had disapproved of rather finely. And though I believed that a female could invent as well as a male, the matter of the being was could a _fourteen year old girl_? "And, Elion, do you plan a future in science?" I questioned the young female. Elion raised a single eyebrow at me, mimicking my earlier action in hers however much more feminine. Without a word Elion snatched the hat from Katrina's hands and plopped it upon her head of curls. "Why, yes, Mister Mason. I believe I do. Not as a scientist yet as science itself." Elion answered, speaking for the first time.

Katrina and I watched in wonder as Elion clasped the brim of the hat between her thumb and center finger and gracefully slid the hand along the brim in a final sly farewell. "Oh, well, Elion knows her way around the world. She can make it on her own." Katrina giggled as she stood firmly by my side. I grinned down at the frail young woman who returned with a firm, wide smile. "Oh, but you will love Elion once you two get to know each other." Katrina exclaimed with exasperation. I frowned at this notion as I turned to watch the young woman walk away. You could still note Elion's figure in the distance yet she had clearly left her hair down. Many much be wondering what she was doing in male's clothing. "I have not the slightest hint whether that is true or not." I admitted to my fine friend and secretly beloved.

Katrina grinned ahead of us as she started forward to continue her stroll. For a moment I hesitated, not understanding whether I should follow or not, before Katrina paused mid-step and turned back. She seemed to sense my hesitation as she withdrew her hand from her side to offer to me. I could only grin like the love-sick fool I was as I accepted the hand and continued my stroll with Katrina. "Elion is very…special to me. She has been my dearest friend since birth and so I can only hope you two will get along." Katrina admitted, a perfect blush gracing her face. The color suited her finely as she continued on, the sun gracing her warm skin. I would have to get along with Elion as I wished for the best in my courting of Katrina Sylvester.

: Edward: April 5th, 1915 :

Three days of debate tossed me onto the front doorstep of Elion Sylvester. I raised my fist the door, my knuckles just barely scraping the door as it had no knocker, before the door was flung open. The sight that I was greeted with left a smile on my face and laughter spilling out of every part of me. I had never assumed that Elion would approach the door in such attire. And yet Elion stood before me, her entire form shrouded in a set of denim overalls, a white unbuttoned oxford shirt, and a fresh pair of workers' gloves and an odd device of magnification goggles placed on her head. Elion's mass of white-gold curls poured around her shoulders, the goggles acting as a headband to pull the hair from her forehead.

I attempted to smother my laughter and yet it was impossible so I waited for the function to die. Elion waited, annoyed and rather impatient, her hands firmly placed on her hips and her silver eyes burning with irritation. "May I help you, Mister Mason?" Elion questioned from her stance, her voice clouded with every ounce of annoyance that I had assumed. I killed my laughter to mere chuckles, answering between chuckles. "Yes," I said before clearing my throat, accidentally allowing another chuckle to escape me. "I was hoping to…" I trailed off, recognizing that I had no line, no rehearsed words. "Well, I haven't the slightest hint what I was meaning to do." I announced, promised of a blush at my incompetence.

Elion was sure to bite off my head at this one. And I was not disappointed.

"So, inform me this, Mister Mason; you come to my doorstep at the point of rather importance in an experiment of mine, interrupted said experiment, haven't the slightest clue as to what to say other than 'well, I have no plan'. Am I correct?"

I waited for Elion's speech to end, positive that this was worth the scolding as it did seem rather as she had said, all other than the 'experiment' part in which I hadn't the slightest hint as to whether that was true however it appeared so. "Yes, I do believe that is how things are." I retorted rather smartly. Yes, we have sarcasm in the twentieth century. "I do not believe that that is worth my time at all! I am losing precious youth standing here and talking to you, Mister Mason, and you have not the slightest plan or clue as to what you are to do other than annoy and persistently intrude on me!" Though Elion's voice remained at a low volume, the bite was rather harsh in her tone.

"Mister Mason, have you come to speak of Katrina or has Katrina sent you at all?" Elion persisted. Before a single word could exit my mouth, Elion had answered for me. "But of course! Katrina has insisted that you 'get along' with me and you have gone and decided to 'bond' with me." It was remarkable how spot on this girl was. "Why on this godforsaken planet should I 'bond' with you so you could place a shiny ring on my cousin's finger?" Elion exclaimed. I frowned at this as I turned to the girl. "Because, of course, you have been portrayed as her dearest friend and she wants us to 'bond'." I responded. Elion raised her left eyebrow in irritation and question. But I silently prayed for her approval. If Elion did not approve of me, I would never have the chance to marry Katrina. "Enter, Mister Mason." Elion commanded as she stepped aside, allowing me to enter through the wide door.

Begrudgingly I entered as I came to the conclusion I must in order to bond with this girl. Elion shut the door behind me before passing me by. Before I could stop her the girl had gone down a hallway to the left and had disappeared through a door. I passed all, not understanding my surroundings, before entering the room. The room itself was chaotic. Wooden walls bordered the entire room, each one pinned with sheets of paper with one elaborate equation after the other. Hardly a space on the wall could be seen behind the papers and elaborate equations. I could not make sense of one bit of it. A bed sat, settled in the corner of the crowded room, uncoordinated and cluttered with sheets and pillows. The comforters and pillows appeared to make a nest in the center of the bed, ruffled and cluttered. An ancient black stained chest sat at the foot of the bed, closed tautly and locked behind chains and a padlock.

The wooden floors remained cluttered with clothing of all sorts, papers and elaborate tools that I could not place in my mind. Elion stood before a workbench, completely cluttered with tools and scraps of all sorts. This explained Elion's attire however what exactly was she doing? A wardrobe sat at the edge of the bedroom, opposite of the bed, yet it remained closed, sealed and the only tidy bit of the room. I watched my steps carefully as I entered behind Elion. The delayed conclusion that I was in Elion's bedroom brought a wild blush to my face as I blushed. "Do not be shy, Mister Mason." Elion demanded as she reached up and pulled down her goggles onto what I assumed was her eyes. "Hold my hair back, Mister Mason." Elion was very demanding in her time.

Cautiously I reached forward and withdrew Elion's white-gold hair behind her head, holding it as gently as I could to not disturb or hurt her. "You are not making love, Mister Mason, no need to be so gentle. If you are too gentle, my hair will fall." Elion commented, causing a blush to rise to my face once more. This girl was very humiliating and aggravating. "Has anyone ever told you that you are indeed very blunt?" I questioned through grounded teeth. "But of course, Mister Mason." Elion answered rather absently as she drew a tool to a piece of what appeared to be brass or copper.

"Edward."

Elion paused in what she was doing only then. "What did you say, Mister Mason? I couldn't quite hear you." Elion questioned. I paused to take a deep breath. "I said for you to please call me Edward. Mister Mason is my father." I claimed rather boldly. Elion froze in her place yet my hands held her hair back. Elion's hair, white-tinged and golden to a crisp, was unexpectedly soft, not matching her demeanor at all. The girl appeared as a porcelain doll yet inside she was a fierce woman, one not willing to take any abuse from a human being or I expected even an animal. The girl, though only fourteen of age, seemed to be a rather proud woman, rather fond of herself and not willing to take any opposition from others.

"Very well, Edward. Then I must insist you call me 'Ellie'." Elion insisted as she continued on her task. I peered over Ellie's shoulder to attempt at guessing what she was doing. And yet even with seeing it, I could not understand what she was doing. "May I ask what exactly you are doing?" I requested curiously. "Yes, you may," Ellie answered yet said no more.

I chuckled as I reminded myself that this was only expected of the girl I've known only for a short while and already have known. "What exactly are you doing, Ellie?" I questioned. Elion's smirk could be seen fondly at the corner of her mouth nearest me before she held up what she had been welding, I assumed. "I am making a brace." Elion answered. I frowned at this. This only left me with more questions. "And what is this brace for?" I asked. Elion smirked as she lowered what had appeared to be a hollow cylinder with no walls and only slim limbs. "I am making a suit." Elion answered. And again I had more questions. "What is the suit for?" I questioned. "To be worn, of course." Elion chuckled with a playful shake of her head.

"What is the purpose of this suit, then?" I corrected myself. Elion nodded her approval. "The suit will enhance strength and agility to an extraordinary degree. A serum will match the suit to heighten the senses though I have not decided on whether it is to be permanent or to be temporary. At the state the serum is now, it would be permanent and would preserve a body for centuries at the very least as it builds a wall about the cells of a body that causes aging." Ellie answered. My shock caused me to lose my hold on Elion's hair. The surprise of Elion's hair falling into her face had elicited a scream from Elion. Though the scream was from having moved her tool to her shoulder and having set fire to the strap of overalls that was placed upon her right shoulder.

A series of profanities left my mouth as Elion's mouth gawked open at the sight of her shoulder on fire. "Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Elion cried out as the fire burnt down to her shoulder. I was shocked to find that none of her hair had caught the dangerous heat. Without thinking a moment more, I had swept my arms beneath Elion's knees and swept her into my arms. As the girl was very short and very light, this was of no issue. "Where is the bathroom?" I questioned Elion in my rush. "Second door on the left!" Elion cried out amidst her pained cries. Now Katrina would never love me for I have set her cousin and dearest friend on fire.

The instant that I recognized the bathtub I placed Elion in the porcelain dish as quickly as possible. "Take off your top and overalls," I demanded as I turned the faucet knob. The rush of water splashed against Elion's legs and for the moment I prayed that my solution to the fire would not cause this girl hypothermia. In a flash of fingers and limbs Elion had the snap of her overalls undone and was briskly pulling the flamed clothing off. Her oxford shirt was of no use anymore as it now held a charred black wound in the shoulder where it had entirely burned through. Elion escaped the tub's frozen climate quickly as she leapt from the tub and stood.

Another blush rose as I recognized quickly that Elion was wearing nothing more than the scarce oxford shirt and a flimsy pair of bloomers. Elion's goggles now dangled uselessly at the base of Elion's neck between the open flaps of her shirt. A blistering burn mark now marred the entire right edge of Elion's shoulder. "Elion, I apologize a trillion times over! I never meant to let go of your hair!" I exclaimed instantly as I rushed forward. Elion turned her eyes to her shoulder. The entire shoulder had been marred a putrid purple with raised wounds already around the shoulder.

"Come with me; I will have my father drive us to the hospital." I rushed as I hurried Elion out of the room.

:::

"I was not toying with a tool, Uncle!" Elion's voice grazed the outer halls of the hospital room where Katrina, Mrs. Sylvester, my parents and I stood. Elion's parents had not been able to attend to the hospital so Katrina's parents had come. This had not proved very wise.

"I have told you many times, Elion! You are not to fool with tools! Especially heated tools! You cannot wield one like a scientist as you so think you do!" Mr. Sylvester claimed from within the room. Katrina and I flinched at these words. Not only had Mr. Sylvester insulted Elion but had implied that she was a child. This had never gone over well with teenagers. "Miss Sylvester, please remain still; I must cool the wound before I can sew it up." Dr. Cullen's calm voice eased all tensions.

The man seemed to have a way with his words as well as using his looks to his use. To say the least, the man was very manipulative and odd in appearances though my mother and father had already fallen madly into trust with this man. "Dr. Cullen, please, will you explain to this _child _that tools are very dangerous and not meant for children." Mr. Sylvester hissed. Though it was not much to anyone's shock, my parents and I each flinched as we heard a loud slap resonance from within the hospital room.

"He had it coming to him." Katrina sighed with resignation. "Miss Sylvester, I warned you not to use your right hand. It will be very tender for a few weeks at the very least." Dr. Cullen attentively spoke. I chuckled as I noticed he did not disapprove.

"Yes, well, it should not be. I have work to do despite what my _uncle _says." Elion's voice hissed. Her likeliness to a snake then struck me. "It will take me years at the very least to perfect the brace much less the serum! I cannot just folly around and remain in bed." Elion protested. I frowned at this as I turned to Katrina. I was shocked to find a grin gracing Katrina's perfect face. "Elion has always been very, very opinionated. She will not settle down at the very least to go to bed and she will head back to work the second that she returns home. Although she will have a ribbon this time." Katrina giggled. I grinned down at my beloved endearingly before guilt struck once more.

"What on Earth were you doing there anyways, son?" My father persisted. I frowned at my father before a sigh escaped me. "I went to get to know Ellie. I wanted to see if she was as cold as I had first met her." I joked. My father chuckled as my mother frowned at me. "Now, son, even if it is a joke, you must not say such things about a lady." My mother scolded. I frowned with a settled sigh as I recognized this as true. "Yes, well, in my defense she was dressed in boy's clothing."


	2. The Death and the Dying

: Elion: January 3rd, 1917:

Tears spilled down my cheeks as I stared emotionlessly at the blank wall. No serums, no formulas. They all had been torn down within my rage of the night. Now all that escaped me was the sadness, the loneliness. She was gone. My sister, my cousin, my dearest, closest friend; Katrina. She had been the only one with the mind enough to make friends with me, even within the family. I had never dressed much as a girl, never as a woman, and Katrina had found that unique, not odd. Katrina; this was the girl who had died in the center of Chicago from a drive-by. I loathe Chicago.

I had no doubt in my mind that Edward Mason would be against himself in rage and loneliness in this lonely, sorrowful night. I had no doubt that Katrina's parents were grieving in alcohol for their only daughter's young death. I had no doubt that the world would end tomorrow. I turned to the odd glass that sat on the broken floor. The wooden planks lay, cluttered with broken vials, tubes, beakers, and much more. The glass of brandy sat beside my bare, bloody foot among the floor of broken glass. My legs sat, clothed in a set of young trousers as my shirt was left unbuttoned completely.

My hair shrouded my downcast face as I held it between my hands. Too many tears escaped my palms and landed upon the broken room. Katrina…my beloved cousin, dead. I could not find it in myself to believe this was true and yet the pain and loneliness were so true it was impossible to deny. A knock echoed throughout the broken room from my door, still chained closed. "Elion, Edward is here." My father's hollow voice murmured outside of the door. Ah, my father; the father of a disappointment. To my father, losing Katrina was as good as losing his legs, as losing his mind. To my father he had lost his one and only daughter, not me. I growled at the door, my escape invaded.

"What do you wish, Mister Mason?" I questioned the door as I whipped back my hair. My shoulder remained still drunkenly violet from having had Edward set me on fire or rather having elicited the chain reaction that ended with me on fire. My limp curls fell behind my back in the action, settling between my shoulders. "I am sending him in, Elion, and your mother and I are going to the Sylvester's house." My father informed me. I frowned at this with a hefty sigh, resigned.

The steps of my father faded from my doorway as new footsteps greeted. The next moment Edward spoke in all of his grieving glory. "Elion, let me in." Edward demanded. The boy was willing to have his head bitten off? "Why on Earth should I do this, Mister Mason?" I questioned. Edward paused for a moment before I heard him take in a shaky breath. "Because you are calling me 'Mister Mason' once more, Miss Sylvester," Edward responded. I frowned at this but I could deny it no more. I stood to my feet, evading as much glass as I could before finding it impossible and sweeping it all to the side of the room. Edward would have to come in either way. I reached up, unhooking the chain that lay at eye-level to me yet at shoulder level to many others.

I was not under four feet yet barely over. I pulled the door open, the sound of glass and paper being pulled away as I did this. Edward stood, leant up against the doorframe as he stared, tears shimmering in his eyes. Without another thought or mention, I pulled my cousin's love into my arms. Though he stood over a foot taller than I, Edward allowed me to hold him. I led Edward to my bed, shutting the door behind his form. Once we had both settled into the bed, I allowed Edward to cry as I held him, my back pent against the wall. Edward kept his head against my chest as he sobbed against me. I merely allowed the boy to do so as my hand ran through his messy bronze hair. The boy was completely and utterly imperfect yet all had imperfections.

Soon enough Edward's breathing settled to alert me that he was asleep, his head still lain on my breasts and his tears staining my shirt. I moved Edward so that he would not jostle my shoulder in his sleep before I settled my cheek atop his head. And from there I fell asleep.

: Elion: October 15th 1918:

Edward lay in his hospital bed, his entire face shrouded in sweat. I clutched onto Edward's hand, praying for his life. I had not yet been thrown into the life of the Influenza and yet I knew that I could not very well catch the Influenza. "Edward, forgive me for I have sinned." I chuckled in my admission as I brought his hand to my face. The clamminess of his hand and the spasms worried me to no end. "I wished for immunity to the sickness, Mister Mason," I confided within his sleeping form. "I wished not to be ill, so that I could take care of you. I would take care of you so that you could heal from this illness." I breathed to my friend. "I thought I had perfected it last year, last April. I had never thought that it would have such a reaction."

I jolted as another spasm of pain erupted in my throat. Yet I ignored it. "I had never thought that it would be so painful." I whispered to my friend as tears erupted behind my eyes. My throat closed up with the tears that I restrained. "Yet watching you die is much more painful." I confided within Edward. "Carlisle Cullen has assured me and your mother that he will take care of you. I am afraid to admit that she has passed." I whispered to my friend's sleeping form. "If you die I will be alone. I will forever be alone for I will not die. I have realized that now as I look back. I had not yet perfected the serum or the brace." I whispered as pain jostled me once more.

I brought Edward's palm to my lips, kissing it. "I had not thought it would meld with me so painfully or at all." I whispered as I held his knuckles to my lips. "I did not wish…" I stopped as another wave of pain erupted in me. I clamped my eyes shut as I waited for the spasm to die. "I do not wish for you to die, Edward." I whispered to the boy. "However if you must, I will not watch it." I murmured. My parents had both passed days ago from the Influenza. I was merely awaiting Edward's death.

"Miss Sylvester?" Dr. Cullen claimed in shock as he entered the room. I turned to where he stood, deathly still. I frowned at the doctor as I noted those same golden eyes. Dr. Cullen noted Edward's hand in my own then his eyes landed upon my lips where I had previously kissed his hands before. "Dear child, please, you do not wish to catch this illness." Dr. Cullen warned as he rushed forward, gently prying my hand from Edward's. "No," I whispered as my eyes darted to Edward's clammy face. "I suppose I do not." I murmured in pain. Yet the pain was not from the serum or that the brace on my body was slowly seeping into my skin, into my bone. The pain was entirely from Edward's position. Not so many days ago, Edward had stood before me, smiling and playful. Edward had played my best friend, fully healing me from Katrina's death. We had suffered together and we would have.

I ground my teeth together to keep my lower lip from trembling. "Miss Sylvester—," Dr. Cullen began. "Please," I begged strongly. "If you are to care for Edward, please call me Ellie." I requested. For once I had not demanded it, not insisted. Dr. Cullen was a doctor with Edward Mason in his care. I could only respect him for that. What was so odd about this doctor though? Why must he have these golden eyes? Why must he be so gentle, so careful, and so cold?

"Ellie," Dr. Cullen corrected himself. His eyes and expression took on a new fatality then. "Please, Ellie, do not give up." Dr. Cullen requested. I frowned at the doctor. He was willing to save Edward and I had already committed such a sin. "I am not giving into the illness, Dr. Cullen. Please do not assume that I am." I insisted as I lifted my heavy chin. A fresh wave of pain seethed through my bones, biting into a chill. I was transforming into what I feared. I reached out, bracing my hand against the cold steel bed frame as Dr. Cullen reached out to catch me if I fell.

"Miss Sylvester, please come and lay down. You may have caught the illness," Dr. Cullen misread my symptoms. I could not even give a sign as to prove that this was not the illness. This was the serum catching my cells and building their walls. Before a single syllable could pass through my lips Dr. Cullen had swept me off my feet and was carrying me to the nearest bed. "Oh, pardon, I meant to call you 'Ellie'." Dr. Cullen corrected himself wrongly. I frowned up at the magnificent doctor as my mind began to clear of all thoughts of the world and fill with thoughts of the pain that seethed through every bone, every line of my body.

I was settled onto the bed beside Edward as Edward began to murmur in the pain of his illness. Dr. Cullen began to tend to Edward, placing a syringe's end into the IV unit until Edward had calmed. I could only watch as my body had paralyzed in the pain of the serum. Edward's head turned to me, his emerald eyes wide and fearing as he watched me as I imagined that my statue-like stance could fool anyone into believing I was dead. "She has not passed, Mister Mason," Dr. Cullen assured Edward as he reached forward and placing two fingers upon my pulse. "She is very much alive though I fear she has caught the illness in a rather serious case. I have not yet seen a case so quick, so powerful." Dr. Cullen informed Edward.

"Will…will she live?" Edward choked on his words in his pain as he visibly flinched. The sight of my Edward in such great pain colliding with the pain of my serum brought stinging tears to my eyes. Dr. Cullen frowned from above Edward. "Like I have said, I have not seen a case so powerful. I very much doubt she will make it within the hour as the illness appears to have a rather powerful affect on her." Dr. Cullen admitted. Dr. Cullen's brow furrowed as he thought back. "However she was confiding in you as you slept. She was admitting to 'having not perfected it yet'." Dr. Cullen admitted. Edward's eyes filled with new concern as he attempted at sitting forward however Dr. Cullen restrained him. "Do you understand what this meant?" Dr. Cullen questioned.

"Yes."

Edward's voice resonated, undeniably serious and worried. It had been the strongest sentence he could manage though it consisted of one single word. "Could I perhaps help her by understanding?" Dr. Cullen questioned. Edward turned his eyes away from my statue-like figure to peer up at Dr. Cullen. "It is not the illness at all." Edward admitted though he was cut off by a rather sputtering cough. Edward clutched at his abdomen as I feared he had broken another rib. Dr. Cullen asked no more however Edward would shoot glances towards me.

And directly before I escaped in a mirage of pain, I heard his voice for the final time.

"I do not even understand the serum."

: Elion: September 1st 1925:

I tugged the flaps of my fur coat further together, warming myself against the Alaskan cold. My breath froze the air around my face, emitting a wonderful cloud series around me. My golden curls lay limp against my back and dangled endlessly over my shoulders. How, I hadn't the slightest hint, however the curls had grown to the impossible length of waist-length in the past seven years. And yet no part of me showed the age of twenty two, I believe. I had decided not to count as I had by far come to conclusion that I will not age again.

The grungy fur boots clouded my feet, encasing them in warmth against the cold as I wore a pair of dark trousers and a white shirt, same as seven years ago yet darker. My silver eyes had encased themselves into the rims around my pupils with ebony rings surrounding the irises. It was a curious event yet I paid no mind to much of it. My mind was on one thing nowadays and that happened to be the Denali clan. Since a man had approached me near three years ago and had informed me that there were more like Dr. Cullen, more golden-eyed creatures, I began to wonder just what exactly these creatures were. My scientific half had engrossed my wary side not to mention the idea that Edward could possibly be alive as he had disappeared with Dr. Cullen mere days after I had been committed.

I dragged my feet through the thick trenches of snow as I looked forward at the single house that no one dared to enter. The house lay in the center of the snowy trenches, a beautiful Victorian house yet unbearably, undeniably dangerous. The house gave off the appearance of being haunted yet I paid no mind to that idea. I would not be a coward at this critical point. I had made it all the way to Alaska and I intended to fully follow this through. "Damned Mason, I ought to hate you." I murmured as I pulled myself through the snow yet again. Moments later I was greeted by the thick mahogany wood of the front door of the house.

Raising my fist to the door's front, I knocked twice, a mere couple of raps. Yet I knew that these creatures would answer.

: Tanya: September 1st 1925:

A knock echoed throughout the house as I sat before the vanity mirror. My hair lay up in the simplest up-do I could possibly manage. I reached forward and plucked the thick black feather from my box, settling it behind the band. Finally I had perfection. I rushed forward, confused however, to answer the damned door. I had been the only one home as the others had left to hunt. I did not understand much as we lived in a very isolated area. No one would come to this house unless they were meaning to. Had a pilot downed his plane so conveniently? I doubted as much.

And I doubted this crazy, foolish idea the second that I opened the door. Who stood before me…was a girl. So simply small, so undeniably small. The girl could rival a fern competitively. And yet the girl had an air around her. I peered at the girl, undeniably taking inventory. Her entire body, so small yet mature enough to be sixteen at the very least, stood swathed in fur and warmth. Her legs stood, hugged by black trousers. But my God, her hair was so undeniably beautiful at waist length white-golden curls. Her eyes, too, stood out as silvery irises with thick black rims. This girl was undeniably unusual.

"Hello, honey, can I help you?" I offered to the young girl. There was no use in being cruel to such a cutie. The girl opened her mouth for a moment before snapping it shut. "Possibly," The girl finally answered. "Are you Tanya, by any chance?" The girl questioned. I frowned at this answer. This girl was not a vampire yet she did not smell human to me. She smelled…tainted.

"Why, yes, honey, I sure am. How can I help you?" I offered to the girl. The girl released a very relieved smile if I can tell correctly. However I was no Edward and I could not read any minds so I had not the slightest clue what this girl could be thinking. "My name is Elion Sylvester." The girl introduced as she withdrew her hand to hold out to me. I curiously, warily placed my hand within the small girl's palm. My God, her hand was even small. "Well, honey, it's cold out there. Why don't you come on in?" I offered. Elion, the novelty having worn off, gave a noncommittal shrug before following me inside.

"Now, how can I possibly help you, Miss Sylvester?" I questioned. Elion seemed a bit annoyed at the name yet withheld any comments. "Please, call me 'Ellie'," She insisted with a small smirk placed upon her lips. Surprised and taken aback, I could only nod. "Well, a friend of mine disappeared around seven years ago. I was hoping I could find some clues as to where he went." The girl insisted. I frowned at this, my brow furrowing. She came here to…find her friend? "And you believed he is somewhere here in Alaska?" I questioned, confused. Ellie, shocked and a bit understanding of this conclusion shook her head vigorously. "Oh, no! Not in the slightest; that would have completely surprised me." Ellie answered. Confusion struck me once more as I peered at the tainted girl.

"My friend disappeared with someone who went by the name of 'Dr. Cullen', a very golden-eyed creature. I heard that there was a Denali clan who had the same golden eyes and, surprisingly, the same 'abilities', as my friend's doctor." The girl explained. This information shocked me to no end. This girl had been let on to our secret? What on Earth could make a vampire so trusting in this girl? Had they a death wish? Then curiosity struck a cord within me. I had to ask. "May I ask just who exactly this friend is?" I inferred to the girl. Her face took on a small touch of bitterness as her friendly façade bubbled away. This girl was showing just how exactly this friend had affected her. Bitterness touched her face as a tinge of longing pressed her eyes. Then this girl spoke the words I had expected yet was still shocked to hear to no end.

"My friend was Edward Mason."

I was quite positive that my mouth had gaped wide open, my tongue firmly pressed to the floor of my mouth. Who exactly was this girl? "Please, miss, this boy was my only friend seven years ago and undeniably the only one I could confide in. I had a hunch that he was still alive and I need to find him." Ellie pleaded with me, her eyes begging and tortured. Somehow I had not heard the footfalls of my family, of our clan.

Kate entered first. Her pale, white-gold hair fell around her shoulders in shimmering waves, her heart-shaped face fallen in despair at seeing Elion's desperation. Her curved, polished lips fell into a frown at seeing the girl's plead as her brow furrowed. Her eyes, newly refreshed, lay a golden brisk touch, centered on black pinpricks of pupils. "Tanya, what on earth is going on here?" Garrett questioned upon seeing Kate's pain in seeing the girl in her pleas. His own ruffled dark hair fell around his face, the shave of his face undeniable and his own golden eyes bright and luxuriously satisfied.

Finally Eleazar entered. The moment that Eleazar's eyes laid upon Elion, his mind went into overdrive. His dark hair mussed around his head, unbelievably cruelly to human eyes. Shock registered on Eleazar's face. "This is no ordinary human." Eleazar finally admitted. His ability to identify abilities had come into use at this moment. However what Eleazar said next made me fall to the couch in my shock and disbelief.

"She is immortal."

Elion, shocked and annoyed that her secret had been blown wide open, stared at Eleazar in confusion, curiosity and disbelief. "How on Earth did you come to that conclusion?" She questioned hardly. She hadn't denied that it was true. "Pardon my manners," Eleazar excused, ever the gentleman. "I am Eleazar." He introduced with an outdrawn hand. Elion, shocked and very flustered, accepted the hand into a warm shake. "I am Elion however please call me 'Ellie'." Elion introduced amidst the shake. Eleazar grinned an unbearably charming grin that brought a blush among Elion's face. Dear God, this girl was mesmerizingly adorable. Elion had no choice but to smile shyly yet coyly back at which I was even more shocked.

"If I could faint, I would." I dramatized with a chuckle. Kate rolled her eyes as she peered at the door. "Where are Carmen and Irina?" I inferred to my sister. Kate turned back, her eyes bright and cheerful. "Oh, the girls have decided to extend their hunt for a few more hours before returning. They found some extraordinary bears." Kate excused her sisters.

"However Eleazar sensed this young lady's presence and curiosity got the better of him!" Kate laughed joyously. I turned back to Elion, a new smile gracing my face as Kate had already approved of such a young one. Though young Elion had a scent it was very unappealing, not appetizing at all. "Elion, this is Kate," I introduced breathlessly to the girl with a flourish of my hand in the direction of my sister. The girl, immortal, a mere child; it was all very disorienting. "It is very nice to meet you," Elion commented with a breathtaking smile as she reached out to shake Kate's outstretched hand.

Kate surprised Elion, however, by pulling her into a large hug. Eleazar only pulled Kate off when we heard the creak of bones from Elion. Once out of the grasp, Elion did not even gasp. She was very much immortal and could obviously withstand a lot considering she had just withstood a hug from Kate. Though the girl was admittedly very taken aback and flustered. "It appears that we must allow you in on our secret, Ellie." I sighed unnecessarily. Garrett growled unnecessarily at such a thought yet Kate calmed him soon enough by placing a gentle hand on his arm.

"At least let the girl sit down first, Tanya!" Kate exclaimed before I could open my mouth. I frowned at my fast-thinking sister. She could never keep a human pace if her life depended on it; which in a way it does. The moment that Elion's bottom touched the couch, Kate was by her side, a grin on her face and Elion's hand in her own. They appeared already the best of friends. Elion couldn't keep the grin from her face. "Now, Elion, this will come as a very large shock to you." I warned the girl. Kate frowned at me in a very "that is not the appropriate way to start an explanation" way. "Please do wait until the end of the explanation to panic in any way." I requested of the girl with a chuckle. Kate snorted attractively at this as she shrugged.

"What we are and what Dr. Cullen is, is a very strange creature to humans. We are very feared and I must ask you to keep this a secret from all others." I requested of the girl. Elion only gave a brief nod in her silence. "Dr. Cullen and we, the Denali clan, drink blood. Many call us vampires as we do drink human blood." I paused to take inventory of Elion's reaction. The girl barely showed any reaction at all except for shock which I had expected much more greatly. "However we are a part of a clan, very rare, that does not drink blood which is why our eyes are golden. Vampires who do drink human blood have red eyes, so undeniable you can hardly ignore it." I snorted at my own explanation. Ellie frowned at this, still not speaking. "We drink animal blood along with Dr. Cullen." I explained. "Your friend, Edward, became a vampire around seven years ago to save his life from the Influenza." I explained. Now was the full shock, the full amount of pain and longing back and a new expression of…relief.

"However your friend found the lifestyle of a 'vegetarian' vampire too hard to handle. He ran away from Dr. Cullen, not long after his transformation though I am quite positive that he would not harm human bystanders that are innocent. Edward appeared to have enough self-control for that." I played out to her. New hopelessness flayed onto Elion's face as she registered this news. She had been told that her best friend was nowhere to be found; this reaction was only expected. This poor girl…


	3. The Denali and the Wedding

: Elion: September 2nd 1925:

Tanya had insisted that I stayed for at least one night. And though I felt as though I was intruding I had stayed. With no more need to sleep the night was filled with talks of Tanya and the Denali Clan's lifestyle along with a much-needed history lesson on Carlisle Cullen. Joyous chats among the night filled the air as I released my own explanation on whom, or rather what, exactly I was. I was a self-claimed experiment gone awry. I had withdrawn my sleeve in the midst of the night to prove with the copper lines of the brace that had long ago melded into my skin, allowing the extra strength I needed.

"Oh, wow, that is seriously nuts! I had no clue this was even possible." Kate exclaimed once I had proven near morning. "I didn't believe so either until it had already happened. I have barely lived long enough to test my abilities to the fullest extent however my research leads me to believe that over time this could progress into a stronger stage of ability. I could possibly have a melded reaction of the serum with my own cells to bring forth ability like how I would if I had become a vampire." I explained eagerly. It was enjoyable to actually talk with someone about this. This was my family now.

: Elion: December 23rd, 2005:

I bumbled down the steps of the airplane as my bags dangled uselessly at my hips. My limp curls dripped from the bun on the back of my head to waist length. Over the years I had found it insanely difficult to keep my hair without complaint. My suede jacket pulled at my hips, loose on my body, as my legs pinched in the loose skinny jeans on my legs. My feet sat, plucked into a set of black high heeled pumps, much too high for others. The black and white striped camisole peered from behind my jacket as my duffels constantly banged against my hips. This was getting utterly annoying.

"Need help?" A voice offered. I frowned as I turned to face the one person I had least wanted to see standing before me at such a time. Tanya smirked knowingly before I could finally give into the smirk that threatened my lips. "But of course, dear sister," I murmured as I tossed one of the heavy-packed duffel bags in her direction. Tanya reached up, catching the strap rather swiftly. "Still undeniably helpless, it appears." Tanya insulted as she led the way to the mobile. Trudging through snow had gotten far too difficult so the Denali's had gotten a mobile for my use as a half-human.

I boarded the mobile behind Tanya, straddling behind her hips. And before soon, my thoughts returned to the boy that I was constantly reminded of whenever I made it to Alaska. Edward Mason, or rather Cullen now, still constantly flooded my mind as I thought back to his young imperfect features and my dear cousin, Katrina, so much like Kate yet not at all. "Have you seen Edward at all recently?" I questioned Tanya. Tanya and the others and I had each decided not to inform Edward of my existence quite yet as I wished only for these to know of my immortality. It could trouble the Volturi, as I'd come to realize long ago.

Tanya smirked knowingly from in front of me as I clung to her waist. "Why, yes, my dear sister. As a matter of fact, Edward came for a visit a mere few months ago. The boy has found his singer and he's been getting in quite the trouble." Tanya laughed from her seat. "Singer?" I questioned curiously. "Ah, yes; a singer is the most delicious human to a vampire. Their blood calls, or sings, to the vampire and it is near impossible to resist. I am quite proud of dear Edward however I must admit; I'd wished for a little bit that he had shown at least some vulnerability. The boy did come to us for help, though." Tanya confided within me. I blinked at Tanya irresistibly. "And the singer is alright?" I questioned with no use.

"Yes, she is very much alright. I believe that our dear Edward has found his _mate_." Tanya confided. I wrinkled my nose in a small amount of distaste. Admittedly I had hoped for Edward to mate with Tanya as she had wished the same however I could not be unhappy for Edward. He was practically a brother to me just as Katrina had nearly been a sister to me. "Well, all is fair in love and war, my dear Tanya." I laughed freely as we came to a halt in front of the house. The house had not much changed in the past eighty years or so but the décor has changed, I believe. Garrett and Eleazar have much enjoyed the concept of television and video games.

"In this case I believe it is the love for a girl," Tanya admitted as I grinned. "And the war against the thirst for blood; such a very poetic situation, I must admit." I agreed with my sister. Tanya returned my grin as she led me to the front door. Her beauty matched an angel's, so poetically and so drop-dead.

"Yes, very poetic indeed. However Edward and the Cullens have very much dropped a little bomb on us a bit ago." Tanya admitted with a bit of reluctance. I raised my left eyebrow in inquisition. "What exactly have they done this time, Tanya?" I questioned as I moved further into the house. However I had noticed just as soon as I came face to face with the scarlet red eyes of a vampire. The skin around his face was dark yet chalky as dreadlocks bit at the base of his head. The vampire wore a suede blazer on his bare chest along with a pair of slackers and a pair of old loafers. He was very odd yet so endearingly beautiful there was no doubt he was a vampire if I had had any doubt before.

The vampire tilted his head to the side in curiosity, a rather annoying trait I had found most irritating in people. "Elion, this is Laurent. He is new to our coven." Tanya introduced rather familiarly. "Ah, well, it's very nice to meet you, Laurent." I murmured as I outstretched my left hand. Laurent accepted the hand with a very kind smile. "Likewise," The vampire responded. "The Cullens sent him over after one of his coven attacked Isabella, Edward's singer." Tanya explained rather bluntly. I blinked a few moments before my mouth opened then shut in shock. "Of course they did." I muttered with a small bitter smirk.

Tanya chuckled as she rounded us and I retracted my hand to follow my sister. "Laurent, this is Elion, our sister." Tanya introduced me. I smiled at the vampire. "And a half-human. Please do not intrude on your boundaries." Tanya snipped rather quickly. I frowned at my sister before rolling my eyes. "You sure have gotten blunt over the years, Tanya." I said to my sister. "Where on Earth is Kate?" I questioned warily. "She is out hunting with Garrett. Those two ought to be together soon enough." Tanya commented. I frowned with another roll of my eyes. "You say this every year; I insist that they are much too…soft, to become mates. They are the rather odd pair." I retorted as I followed Tanya up the stairs. "And Eleazar and Carmen and Irina?" I questioned. "They, too, are out hunting. Though I must admit I don't believe that Eleazar and Carmen are doing much of hunting." Tanya chuckled with a wink. I smirked to myself at the innuendo as I entered my familiar room.

:::—:::

"Tell us, what have you been doing as of late?" Tanya questioned as Kate sat at my side, clutching onto my hand for dear life. Garrett looked rather put out at the fact that she was holding my hand and not his. "I have not a clue. I just haven't been doing much of anything. I've been going to school in California however I have to leave soon after graduation this year." I explained with a dismissive shrug. Laurent spoke then and I was once again as entranced as Irina had been for the past few hours.

"I must admit, I do not understand yours and the Cullens' need to be around humans. It seems a bit…primitive." Laurent commented. I shrugged to him. "I'm half-human and have been for the past eighty eight years or so. I desire to be around other humans, to see the differences between me and them in my scientific mind. I crave research like a human craves food." I responded. Laurent nodded his understanding as he strung his arm lovingly around Irina's shoulders as she cuddled to him. The two had been completely in love for the past few hours that I've been here and yet something about Laurent put me off.

"Perhaps once I am done with adjusting to the lifestyle of a vegetarian I will go back to school." Laurent insisted with a new determination. I could only laugh along with Kate and Tanya. "Hardly, Laurent. You appear a bit older than others." Tanya commented with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, you could go to college!" I exclaimed. "College is a bit more adjustable than high school anyway. In my years at college I got a teaching degree, a law degree, masters and a few others. It is all very useful. I insist that you become a teacher though, if you are looking for an occupation." I suggested. Irina grinned up at Laurent, her bright golden eyes shining then mischievous. "I could be the student and you could be the teacher." Irina murmured playfully to Laurent. I blushed as I looked away from the pair. They could be happy.

: Elion: August 25th 2006: Port Angeles, Washington:

I lay in the bed, staring up at the ceiling, debating. Tanya, Kate, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen had each talked me into coming along with them to the wedding for the great unveiling of my existence. Irina was still completely trashed to all Hell over Laurent's death a few months ago. She refused to come to the wedding. Tanya had insisted that they each stay as far away from Edward as possible to keep my existence a surprise as well as informing Alice to not think of me. Alice has been the psychic sister of Edward for the past few decades and has very much seen me in the future.

Alice is very much like Kate in ways of having already endeared my heart and having already seen me as a friend in the future. The wedding has been embedded in my mind as the twenty seventh of August, two weeks before Isabella's nineteenth birthday. Alice has already told me very much that Isabella does not enjoy being reminded of her aging and does not enjoy being called 'Isabella'. I suppose I could relate to this with 'Elion'. The girls have been helping Alice and Esme prepare the wedding preparations as Eleazar and Garrett have been invited to the bachelor hunt up in the mountains on Tuesday night. As I had graduated in June, in which the Denali's had been kind enough to attend, I had absolutely no school plans.

Alice had very much insisted that I stay with the Cullens once the wedding was done as she enjoyed my company of another short person. Yes! Alice and I are the same height! Short people are great! Alice, however, had insisted that the surprise be better for during the wedding that I have lasted the past eighty years or so. Alice has been very supportive in this time as well as Kate and Tanya however Irina has been moping over her lost love in Alaska. I could understand freely though I have never been in love. I could understand for when Edward and I had lost Katrina we had moped about for about a year. Then we got over it. Then the Influenza hit.

Longing to see Edward struck me once more however I had grown accustomed to the feeling in the eight decades. I could now withstand it. However I would miss the constant blushes of Edward, the constant arrangement of his features. Now Edward would be perfect, he would be bloodless. Edward would be a vampire. And not only a vampire but a very flighty vampire as I've heard.

A knock at the door interrupted my musings and I instantly knew that it would be Alice. Alice and I had arranged for us to find a good hairstylist for me as my hair had grown out of control by now. We had to find someone who would handle my hair delicately and not cut it too short. I was planning at keeping the hair at least mid-back length as it now, when let loose, dangled to my ankles. "The door is unlocked, Alice." I called to the door. Soon enough Alice's spiky head bobbed in. The girl was still perfect with raven haired spikes on either end of her head to frame her heart-shaped porcelain face. Golden eyes had embedded deep into her face, aligned perfectly beneath the arched eyebrows and above the ski-slope nose as well as high above her Cupid's bow lips.

The young vampire had gowned herself in a pair of dark, taut jeans and an ebony lace top with a low neckline. Her entire face lit up at the sight of me before her eyes darkened with mischief. "Well, isn't that a sexy pose." Alice commented with a brief giggle. I rolled my eyes as I sat up from where I lay on the bed. My hair splayed around my body in endless curls. "Perhaps we can even get a coloring out of this. I mean, even if you like your color, I've been thinking about getting mine dyed." Alice mused aloud. I smiled at the small girl with a shake of my head. "You seem to enjoy yourself in the thought of changing your appearance." I stated to the small psychic.

Alice grinned at me with a brief nod. "However, I do enjoy how long your hair is." Alice murmured as she plucked up a strand from my mane. "Yes, well, you know you need a haircut when you start to step on your hair." I joked. Alice laughed along, a symphony of bells echoing from her lips. I pulled my mane together in my hands and soon began to wind the hair into a bun at the back of my head. The limp curls soon began to hover gently above my behind. "Yes, well, I suppose so but it does look wonderful." Alice mumbled enviously. I smiled at Alice cautiously. "You can have it once it's cut off if you want, Alice." I joked. Alice laughed at that as we both exited the hotel room. I had been here in Port Angeles, locked into my tower to be dear ol' Rapunzel.

I looked down at my bland attire of a ratty, holey char-colored halter top and my pair of holey jeans. The burn mark on my shoulder flashed brilliantly underneath the hefty sky of gray. "Now, how on Earth did you manage that?" Alice inferred as she gestured to the burn mark on my shoulder. I frowned down at it. "It was from the first day that I truly met Edward Mason." I laughed humorously as my mind traveled back to the thought of his shock, the fire, the bathtub, and Edward's blush. "Oh, and the first day that I had met Carlisle, I suppose." I mused. Alice raised an irritated eyebrow at my evasion. "Yes, well, Edward had been madly in love at the time with my cousin, Katrina. Katrina and I had been the best of friends then and so if Edward wanted any chance with Katrina he would have to befriend me." I began. Alice giggled in anticipation.

"I asked Edward to hold back my hair as I welded together a couple of pieces of copper together. Of course when I told him that the brace was meant to match a serum that caused immortality, he was so shocked he let go of my hair." I continued.

"I was distracted by my hair and so I accidentally caught the suspender on my overalls on fire. Long story short, Edward freaked out, took me to the bathroom, blushed at seeing me half-naked then took me to the hospital." I finished abruptly. I could only remember Edward and Katrina's faces when I had been pulled into the hospital with a gaping wound in my shoulder. Edward's expression of guilt had been priceless as Katrina's expression of humor and amusement had been rather annoying…yet oddly comforting. I could always know that Katrina would find the humor in everything.

Alice's fits of giggles almost distracted us from spotting the nearest boutique.

:::—:::

I dropped to the bed, exhausted and slightly aggravated. Alice and I had managed to haggle the final stylist after he managed to see my hair however not until long after I had grown into the longing for sleep for the first time in eighty years. One stylist after another had rejected my hair claiming it was either too thick, too long, or too much a treasure to be cut. Now I had an appointment with the one stylist who Alice and I had managed to crack; George Gaston.

My eyes slammed shut on the bed as I urged myself to sleep. I needed to rest and sleeping could only rest me enough. When I managed to wake from my half-coma it was to Kate and Tanya's voices of eagerness. Eleazar, Garrett and Carmen were staying with the Cullens while Kate and Tanya watched over me. Tanya was shocked as she had noticed just what exactly had happened. "Were you just…sleeping?" Tanya questioned curiously and warily. I nodded groggily as I blinked my eyes awake. "Alice exhausted me in searching for a stylist that would accept my hair." Tanya released a loud laugh at this.

"Only Alice could wear down a woman who hadn't slept in eighty years." Kate giggled in agreement. "So, how short are you going to get it cut?" Tanya questioned. I held my finger just above the center of my back at the bottom of my ribcage. "Major difference," Kate giggled. I nodded my agreement. "We'll allow you to sleep off your Alice-filled day. However we will not see you tomorrow because Carlisle and Esme have grown suspicious." Tanya informed me. I frowned but nodded all the while. "See you on Wednesday then." I grumbled as I turned over in my bed, climbing beneath the comforters.

:::—:::

Tuesday came and passed in a flurry of Alice's coming and going as she dropped off my dress, my shoes, my stockings and even my undergarments. I couldn't protest as I had nothing fancy enough for the wedding. I never had an event that I found worth wearing a dress to. Finally the wedding morning came.

I first had to attend the styling session with George Gaston so that he could style and cut my hair. I stood from my bed, finding mornings especially hard. I hadn't had a morning for the past eighty years; I forgot how hard it was. I pulled myself to my duffel bag and tore off my pajamas before pulling on the latest white tank top and holey jeans. I left my hair down today so that I wouldn't have to untangle the rubber band from my hair today. I looked in the mirror. Though I looked a mess I still managed to appear…flawless. It was aggravating. I wanted one day when I looked absolute Hell.

I sighed to myself as I pulled on my pair of shoes that I would have to wear to the wedding. The black pair of strappy high heels brought the legs of the jeans high enough up and allowed me to appear as though I actually had slightly under average height rather than extremely short height. And finally I escaped the hotel room.

:::—:::

He did it very quickly. I felt nothing. And yet I still saw the hair hit the floor. Horror escaped me in a whine as I saw the hair hit the tiled floor. My hair still lay, limp behind the chair back as the rest of my body sat in the chair. It had taken near forever to wet the hair enough to be cut. "Now, Miss, you said that you wanted this done." George chuckled as he continued to snip. "Yes but…I never knew I'd actually miss it." I whined back with a playful hint. "I am afraid we tried to warn you." George played. He was referring to each of the stylists who had rejected my hair.

I released a sigh before asking my question. "What do you think I should do with this for the wedding?" I questioned the stylist. "Well, do you want to let the bride shine today or do you want to go all the way?" George laughed. I laughed along though this question was very…odd. "Well, I've never met the bride and I haven't seen the groom for years. I can barely even remember him." I confided. "Ah," George announced with an understanding sigh. "The one that got away?" George questioned, shocking me.

"No!" I gasped. "He's more like a brother to me." I attempted. However George would not accept this. I allowed George to toy with my hair over an hour before he finally settled on a style. When the stylist was finished my hair had been chopped to the level I had suggested and had been straightened fully with the two front strands pulled behind my head to curl into a thick bun. "Thank you, George." I breathed gratefully as I stood from the chair. I offered a small smirk to the stylist in which caught his breath in his throat. "I will come back the next time I need something like this." I promised as I headed to the door. I had a mere two hours to be dressed, washed and breathtaking. I could do it in less.

:::—:::

I approached the bustling house warily from the cab. My dress fell to my knees in a mass of black ruffles and lace. The sleeves that pulled from the cardigan pulled taut at my arms and hands in a mass of lace, melding to fingerless gloves at the ends. The dress was beautiful, of course, as was everything else that Alice had managed. "Hello, Miss, may I show you to your seat?" A wonderful woman greeted me kindly. I blinked at the woman. The golden eyes tipped me off however the warmth that emanated from this woman tipped me off as to which Cullen she was; Esme.

Esme had been dressed wonderfully in a beautiful emerald green dress with thin straps and lacy frills at the bottom. Torturous heels claimed her feet in a vice-like grip however I could tell the woman was in no pain. Caramel curls fell around Esme's face as she stood as graceful as an angel. "Why yes, I believe you may," I responded as kindly as I could as a small smirk played at my lips. The only makeup I had done was a clear-cote of lip-gloss and some eyeliner and mascara. Esme's grin grew widely as she led me forward. "Now, are you a friend of the bride or the groom?" Esme questioned curiously. I smiled at Esme as warmly as I could without it ending up cold or a smirk. "I am a guest of a guest. I have met the groom on occasion though." I responded.

Esme smiled to me as she showed me to a seat near the back of the crowd. Tanya grinned in my direction from where she stood near Alice. Alice and Tanya both stood beside a tall, blonde woman. This was so obviously Rosalie in the most. Every feature of Rose's face was beautiful, sharp, and subtle at once. Her golden hair fell around her face in ringlets as she wore a dress symmetrical to Esme's and Alice the same though Alice's hair had been curled to ringlets around her own face. It appeared that everyone had gone for curly hair except for me. I searched the room before I soon found them missing.

The men were all gone and had not returned from the bachelor hunt yet. "Looking for someone?" An older man questioned from beside me. I turned to the man, shocked to find a man with a head of black hair and a rather thick mustache. His chocolate eyes smiled at me with warmth embedded deep. "Ah, well, I suppose the groom. He's nowhere to be seen." I answered sheepishly. A sour look crossed this man's face. "Yeah, that's Ed alright. He's late for his own wedding. They're probably sleeping off the booze from last night." The man muttered. He turned his eyes back to me and gave a wry smile. "I'm Charlie, by the way. Father of the bride," He admitted proudly and tugged at the lapels of his blazer. I smiled at the man. "Ah, well, I'm Elion, long lost friend of the family." I chuckled as my smile turned to the wry smirk that I usually held.

Tanya giggled from her stand next to Alice. Alice took one look to nowhere, her eyes turning blank for a mere millisecond, before she dashed to the stairs in an Olympic speed-walk. The boys were coming home. Rosalie stayed down beside Tanya as Kate soon enough joined them. Charlie took a look behind him to where I was looking. He nodded to Rosalie who gave a very polite nod back. "Well, I should head up to the bride's room to see if my daughter is alright. Alice can be a bit…overbearing." Charlie chuckled. I nodded to the man before he took off up the stairs.

This would be an interesting wedding.


	4. The Dated and the Impregnated

: Elion: August 27th 2008: The wedding:

I watched with calm eyes as Edward entered through the back ever so swiftly. Though his eyes never turned to my direction I was still caught off-guard. Years of preparing myself for seeing Edward as a vampire had been lost as I was still caught completely. Every crease, every scar that Edward had once had was nowhere to be seen however replaced with simple perfection. His mussed bronze hair appeared windswept, kind to his head rather than unkempt as it had once appeared. His once scrawny build now lay, built to the bone with muscle and tendons beneath his black and white tux. He wore no bowtie however instead kept the lapels of his shirt undone to show just the tiniest bit of his collarbone. He was going casual-cool today.

Honey irises rimmed the ebony orbs in his eyes as he seemed all too perfect now. I had once seen him as merely Edward, Katrina's admirer, but now I saw him as Edward; the vampire. I turned away slowly, turning to the front of the room where the minister stood before the Altar. Edward made his way to stand before the minister, taking his place with his hands clasped in wait. He turned to peer down the aisle, awaiting his perfect bride. People roamed in, streaming into their seats as Rosalie took her seat behind the piano and placed her porcelain fingers upon the ivory keys. I could only remember when Edward would play the similar instrument, so oddly, seeming so confused with every key and yet taking it each in stride. The instrument had once enraged him as he had never had the time to play the instrument, to learn it correctly. I suppose now he had the time.

Alice soon danced down the steps, elegance her nature, as she began to file to the crowd. I noted three men beside Edward, each with honey eyes. I noted Carlisle, as familiar as ever, as first beside Edward. His honey-golden hair lay, stiffened to slick behind his head in perfection and nearly melding with his porcelain snow skin. He too wore a black and white tux though a tie took the place of a bowtie. The next man that stood beside Carlisle seemed to not be breathing though it went unnoticed as he mimicked breathing by moving his chest slowly and flaring his nose every once in a while. His own golden blonde hair lay in locks, framing his face perfectly and seeming to accentuate every smirk he took in stride. He wore his own tux the same way as Edward, with the lapels undone though the tails were as well undone.

The next man appeared much larger than all three boys yet only as large as a football player. His entire build was strong, that of a hunter. He had a head of half-curly black hair to match the pupils behind the honey irises. His own tux was completely formal with the exception of his bowtie, a foolishly red bowtie with black spots upon them. A snort escaped my lips though it went unheard by all humans. However this simple sound pulled Carlisle's eyes to me and not anyone else. His face registered shock for a brief millisecond before he turned his eyes to the end of the aisle. I turned as well. And this….this was Isabella.

Isabella strode down the aisle, her father at her arm, and elegance at her toe. The gown she wore fit her figure so majestically it was divinely breathtaking. Her mahogany hair was pulled up in an intricate up-do as her heart-shaped face appeared made up and yet less so than others. Her chocolate eyes matched those of Charlie's however when she found Edward, they lit up with an intricate beauty, a light so elegant and so captivating that it was undeniable. She was madly, truly, deeply in love with Edward Mason Cullen. I smirked to myself as I recognized her entirely as the one true mate for Edward. Her shyness, her blush, her wariness all appeared the complete opposite of Katrina and yet I could not help but see my cousin in this girl. The beauty, the undeniable pull that you would feel to this girl; this was entirely her and entirely Katrina. I could not help but feel as though Isabella was a reincarnation of Katrina yet she was her own person entirely.

Charlie kissed her cheek at the end of the aisle before returning to his seat beside me. Edward's own honey-gold eyes softened as they fell upon Isabella. He took her hand to his and I imagined fully that his heart had dropped from chest to his arm then down to that hand that held hers so entirely. She now had his heart. _Please, Isabella. _I silently pleaded. _Do not break my brother. _I begged.

The vows lasted 'til sunset, the perfect timing, no doubt placed by Alice. Isabella and Edward finished with a heartbreaking kiss of passion and embrace; of forever. I nearly had tears in my eyes before I remembered my eye makeup and halted them, blinking them away. Soon enough everyone had lifted from their seats to congratulate Edward and Isabella. However the person who left first was Carlisle. Esme watched from beside Rosalie as he approached me cautiously. His entire face concluded in confusion as he peered at me. I smirked at the doctor as I watched him cautiously.

"Have I met you before, young lady?" Carlisle inquired as the crowd began to stream to the outdoors where the canopy stood, set up for the reception. "I believe we have, Dr. Cullen." I replied softly as I outstretched my hand. "But just as a reminder, I am Elion Sylvester." I introduced with my smirk fully blown into a smile. Carlisle's face registered the most shock I could expect from an immortal man having met a human he had met over eighty years ago. Finally his face softened to a smile and he accepted the hand kindly. "It is very nice to see you again, Miss Sylvester." Carlisle commented.

"Please, call me 'Ellie'," I insisted once more. Carlisle released a laugh that echoed throughout the empty house. Carlisle's eyes fell onto a figure behind me causing me to look behind me. Soon enough I spotted Esme, a bit of concern on her face. "It appears you've found your wife, Dr. Cullen." I chuckled as I offered a small wave. Hesitant and reluctant, Esme smiled back with a polite nod. "Yes, I believe you haven't met Esme." Carlisle remembered, thinking back to dates and times. "Well, she showed me my seat if that's any indication." I laughed to Carlisle who chuckled along. His face turned to concern soon enough.

"Have you seen Edward as of yet?" Carlisle questioned as he turned to find the groom outside of the window. I laughed at Carlisle's reaction before shaking my head. "No, I haven't seen him as of yet. I'll allow the party to calm before I see him. I don't want to drop such a bomb on him right before his honeymoon." I explained to the man. Carlisle grinned to me. "How long have you waited to see him or have you known at least?" Carlisle asked. I sighed as I thought over my answer. "I believe I've known about Edward's existence as a vampire for eighty three years. Kate and Tanya had explained for me once they were convinced that I wasn't normal myself." I replied.

Dr. Cullen grinned at this as his brow furrowed in curiosity. "If it would help, Carlisle, Alice has offered for me to stay awhile after the wedding. I can answer questions then." I chuckled to the curious doctor. Sighing in relief, Carlisle nodded. "You should go dance with the groom as you probably will have a wonderful reunion." Carlisle chuckled. I nodded to the man kindly and politely before heading out. The crowds swathed each person whole in one gulp however I managed to discover the couple. Isabella was held rather closely by Edward on the dance floor to a sort of odd sounding music.

"They truly are in love."

I jumped at Tanya's voice as she said this, eliciting a loud laugh from her. Many heads turned in the direction of her symphony of chimes and many boys swooned. Tanya seemed even more elegant tonight of all nights. Her gown seemed of completely red lace over satin, a beautiful piece of art among her body. Her hair glanced against her skin in golden shine. A pair of black strappy high heels tortured her feet however she appeared in about as much pain as Esme.

"They sure are." I breathed to my sister as I reached and clutched to her hand. Tanya squeezed my hand ever so gently as I leaned up against her. With every time I saw Isabella's beauty, Katrina's face cropped into my mind. "She looks so much like her." I breathed to myself as I watched. Tanya turned with a confused expression. "Isabella," I explained without looking up. "She appears so much like Katrina, my cousin." I breathed. Tanya gave a soft smile to me and shrugged. She wouldn't know; she'd never met Katrina. "Then Katrina must be beautiful." Tanya complimented. I laughed at her comment as I nodded along in agreement.

"Oh, listen to us," I murmured as I straightened up. "We're just a couple of old biddies, swooning over the bride." I chuckled as I looked up. Tanya laughed along, eliciting more stares from around. "Are you prepared to meet the bride?" I questioned as I noted that Edward and Isabella were now finished with their dance. The couple of perfections began to make their way off of the dance floor and towards our end of the crowd. Tanya chuckled with a nod. "Are you?" She asked. I nodded however mainly to myself. It was time to see the new Katrina. "God, she's so beautiful," Tanya murmured to herself. I chuckled at this with my own agreeing nod.

Edward smirked as he saw Tanya, not even noticing me. Isabella frowned with concern as she saw Tanya. Yes, Tanya was beautiful. However tonight, Isabella was gorgeous. I crossed my arms with a grin plastered on my face. Before anyone could speak a word Edward had caught sight of me. Conflicting emotions battled across his face for mere seconds before he straightened it into a grin of sincere happiness. Before I could greet my long-lost brother Edward had plucked me from the ground and held me close to him. I just barely managed to hug Edward back before he placed me on the ground.

"Yes," I sighed as I saw Edward's eyes flicker briefly to Isabella. "It sure has been a long time, Mister Mason." I chuckled.

Edward frowned playfully at me as Isabella's face took on an appearance of sheer shock, her doe eyes growing wide. "You must be Isabella," I chuckled as I outstretched a hand to Bella. Bella scowled at the name before smiling back albeit shyly. "Yes, I am. And you are…?" Bella urged with curiosity and jealousy in her eyes. "My name is Elion but please call me 'Ellie'." I introduced myself. Tanya giggled at my side, unable to contain herself. Edward raised a playful eyebrow. "Well, you disappeared. It was only natural of me to search for you." I chuckled at Edward's look, crossing my arms once more.

"How long are you staying?" Edward asked curiously. I frowned as I thought this over. "Well, Alice has offered for me to stay for a while after the wedding but when the fish starts to stink…" I trailed off with a chuckle followed by Edward's own. I turned my attention to Bella, a very concerned looking Bella.

:::—:::

The rest of the night appeared to go on without a hitch though I very much doubted that with the tension of the rest of the night. "It's nothing, honey," Tanya assured me when I asked after the guests besides us had left. Edward and Bella had left for their honeymoon and the Cullens had invited us in. Esme smiled down at me as well with a reassuring nod. I was quite positive that Carlisle hadn't found the time to explain my situation with them quite yet so they were most likely dying to know. Rosalie was scowling at me with every ounce of venom in her as Emmett appeared amused by me.

"So, do you live with the Denali's?" Carlisle asked once I had been seated at the couch. "Oh, no, I don't." I informed them. Tanya laughed again as Kate pouted from her seat beside Garrett. "They offer but I like to go to high school. I'm a true scientist at heart." I chuckled among them. "We've offered," Tanya attempted. "But she just won't budge!" Kate cried out in despair and exasperation. I laughed at my sister with a shake of my head. "I come for seasonal visits with them; every winter, summer, fall, and spring during the breaks in school." I explained.

"How exactly did this happen?" Carlisle asked once more. I blushed at the man. "Well, it was an accident really." I muttered as I was humiliated by the littlest bit that had given me a second life. "I created a serum and a brace, twins truly. The serum would allow heightened senses and immunity whereas the brace would give extra strength and agility." I explained, my face surely flushed by now. "The serum would create walls around the A-G-E cells that are the true cells for healing, breaking of the skin, and essentially everything along with creating hardened walls around the bones and heart for more stamina. The brace controlled the limitations of movements and extended potential abilities." I explained to them.

Carlisle seemed beyond fascinated at this moment as Esme seemed a bit unsure. Rosalie was scoffing at the very idea as Emmett was dazing off, imagining the possibilities of a humorous super-human. "I took the serum to become immune to the sickness and planned to save for the most part some for Edward. However I forgot to adjust the settings on the serum and replace the essential ingredients to make the affects temporary." Jasper cringed as he came to the conclusion first. Alice comfortingly stroked his hand to assure him. "I destroyed the rest of the serum once the pain began. I thought, at the moment, that death would've been a greater pleasure than the pain. In the early stages of the serum I visited Edward and confided in him. This was where you found me, Dr. Cullen." I informed the vampire.

Carlisle's face took on a new understanding, a reformation of the memory of him taking me to the hospital bed. "You mistook it for the Influenza however it was far from it. Edward never mistook it but he didn't have the chance to explain it to you." I explained. Kate reached over Tanya's lap to grip onto my hand. I accepted Kate's hand. "What on earth happened to the brace?" Carlisle asked. I chuckled as I reached up. I quickly shed the cardigan and held out my arm. A copper line drew across the center of my arm and wound around my wrists, the exact painting of where the brace had been. "It began to mold into my skin once I took the serum. I think perhaps the serum had a hint as to that it was its twin and wanted to be one." I explained.

: Elion: August 29th 2008: La Push:

I dug my cold toes into the grains of sand that appeared to be the beach. Though the Cullens could not come to this beach they had insisted that I come as I am not a vampire. I am not banned by any means from La Push. The waves wracked over rocks, boulders, the sand and against the cliffs, each time making a hushing sound. This was independently marvelous. I watched as the deathly gray waters hushed every other noise, quieting all.

I wished to capture each motion in my mind, to capture each hush of the ocean, each wave, to capture it all and play it each time it captivated me endlessly. And yet a snip behind me captured my attention away. I knew better than to turn around or show any sign that I knew they were there. They would only run. Instead if they were peaceful they should know that I was not a threat. I held my arms out, placing each palm deep within the grains of sand as the sand began to dig beneath my nails. The clouds of the sky cast an overcast of sheer darkness, paling my skin to a foggy blue of the day. Though it had not rained yet I could just barely feel the electricity of a storm crackle on my skin, just barely beneath my flesh.

"You're not allowed here."

The voice was gravelly, grave and serious among the threatening sounds of the ocean. The voice sent a shudder up my spine as I peered out over the horizon. What would happen if I were to drown? I was immortal; did I not need to breathe? Or did I have some hidden ability to grow gills under pressure?

"And who says that?" I retorted.

"You know who, leech." The voice growled back.

I blinked, shocked to no end. Could my life get any more shocking? This man believed that I was a vampire! Not only that but I had managed the luck to come across a wolf in this day. "I will ask again," I bit sharply back. I would not take that from a wolf or any other creature on this planet or any other. I had not taken it from Edward and I would not take it from a stranger. "Who says that _I _am not allowed _here_?" I hissed into the air as my face turned downcast. I was prepared to leap up and claw this wolf's eyes out.

"Don't insult me, bloodsucker. Quileute land isn't meant for vampires." The voice snapped back. The tone brought forward a pang of pain though I couldn't understand it for one second. I had a miraculous sense of judgment; was this man meant to be a friend? Finally I managed to satisfy my curiosity by turning my head a mere ninety degrees and hide behind my hair though I could clearly see this man. My heart nearly stopped at that moment.

The eyes alone had caught hold of me. Such intensity ran through the jagged brims of the caramel irises beneath thickly arched eyebrows. His nose seemed to be slightly upturned and wrinkled in disgust. Clouding ebony hair managed to fall just low enough to fall over his forehead, halfway to his eyebrows. His chin was pointed to a peak though his face had a masculine square reason within it. His body was only clothed by a pair of cutoff shorts to the knees, hanging low and flashing the pelvis V yet not entirely too much. His feet remained flat in a set of cheap plastic flip-flops. Muscles rippled in thicker waves than the ocean I had been staring at mere moments ago. I enjoyed this view much more.

Finally I reached up, tugging the blonde curls and pulling them behind my ear to show that my eyes were the silver that they were and not the honey or the scarlet of vampires. I was showing that I was human or at least that I was half human. I raised my eyes to meet this boy's eyes as I began to turn myself so that I could fully stand to approach him. To do what when I approached him, I had not the slightest.

Shock pleasured the boy's face as his jaw dropped ever so slightly to prove his surprise. I watched as the boy's clouded eyes began to lighten, shining brightly now. "Sorry," The boy murmured. I chuckled at this as I stood from my spot. I had gowned myself into my holey ebony halter top and my holey skinny jeans however I hadn't bothered with high heels today so I stood at only 4'10 however the boy stood at about 6 foot. "S' right," I chuckled in a slight slur. This boy's novelty would be the death of me. The boy let out a weak chuckle, a false, forced laugh. "Ha, ha; vampires," The boy forced out. "If only," I breathed with a slight curl of my lips to the boy. He let out a weak, sheepish nod as a blush crept to his face.

"I mean," I continued as a smirk fell upon my lips. "Imagine playing Buffy," I breathed to the boy. "I don't believe…that'd be very fun." The boy announced, attempting to clear himself. I raised and lowered my head in a torturously slow nod. "And why not?" I asked. "Too much…danger," The boy breathed, losing himself for a second. I felt so ashamed for flirting with this boy yet it filled my body with a buzz, a sort of electricity that didn't belong to the oncoming storm. "For you," The boy corrected himself as he pointed his finger out to me. I raised my eyebrows, directing a sharp-nailed index to the center of my chest to indicate "who? Me?". I finally managed to catch myself enough to introduce myself, holding out my hand that had pointed at myself.

"I'm Ellie." I introduced.

"Embry," The boy breathed, obviously very sheepish.

For an odd reason Embry's shyness clouded my mind with ideas of flirts, ideas of his lips, and ideas of how to get him. The one objective on my mind was this boy, this…wolf. "Where are you from, Embry?" I asked as I cleared my throat and jammed my hands into my pockets. Embry thought for a moment. "Oh, I'm, uh, local." Embry stammered as he finished with a gulp. A new idea filled his mind as his eyes broke into a determined pace. "And how about you?" Embry asked. I thought for a moment. Could I possibly lie to this boy, this beautiful creature? This _wolf_…my family's one true enemy. Could Embry possibly create peace between the Cullens and the La Push "protectors"? _No, _A voice murmured into my mind. _Not this wolf. _The voice thought.

"Visiting a couple of friends in Forks," I half-assed to Embry. The dulling shine in his eyes, the helplessness, created a new wave upon me, luring me to my next few words. "But I've been offered to stay there." I rushed to say. I was grateful that my voice showed not as much urgency in the words than what was hidden beneath. I felt the allure to helping this wolf, to knowing him; to wanting him…I wanted to know this man. _What will Edward think? _I questioned myself. Would my just-barely-reunited brother believe the incredible urge of mine to know this creature, this man, this wolf? For Embry was no longer just the mere general image of my brother's enemy; he was now an actual human, a man, a person. There was only one answer; he would have to.

Once again light shone in Embry's caramel irises, so blindingly soft, so incredibly beautiful. My arms twitched to hug him, to hold him close despite that I just barely came to his chest in height. My feet were lured near Embry, to be close to him, to separate the distance. Finally Embry cleared his throat, attempting to regain his dignity lost. "Do you think you'll take them up on that offer?" Embry asked. I paled, flushed, at the deep baritone of Embry's voice at that moment. He had tried to act sexy; and he succeeded. New thoughts emerged in my mind, new images; a raging embrace between Embry and me, my lips melding with his, new exciting pleasures, so brand new to me. This was lust.

"I'm thinking about it." I retorted, a sheepish smirk crawling into place to regain my own dignity. Embry's new grin flashed at me, an inspiring flush creeping up his face. Meters above, then feet, then inches, then nothing above a single drop of liquid sprayed from the sky, dropping directly onto my nose. The first raindrop had graced me. Embry's hand reached forward, seemingly instinctual as he cupped my cheek, and swiped the drop away with the single pad of his thumb. At that moment we were caught, just barely glancing into each other's eyes; his into my unnatural silver, mine into his unbearable caramel. More spraying rain began to drop, picking up the pace gradually, yet Embry made no sign of moving. And neither did I. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I broke away from the gesture first. At that very moment I wanted to at least kiss him, to taste his lips, his breath, to taste _him. _

The heat of Embry's hand warmed my cheek to the touch as his unnatural heat began to beat at me in waves. But this was not uncomfortable in the least; it was quite comforting. Finally a smile graced my lips. This was not a smirk, not a grimace, not a frown; this was an actual smile, so sentimental, so soft. It felt good.

: Elion: September 1st 2008: The park/La Push:

He couldn't pick me up or he would know that I was associated with the Cullens. He would see me as an enemy if he knew. But he would find out; he would definitely find out that I was not only associated with the Cullens however with the direct issue of the Cullen family; Edward Cullen or rather, as I know him, Edward Mason. Edward had been in a rough patch with Isabella's wolf friend, Jacob, and that had created a rift in the Pack. And though I had enough secrets to scare Embry away completely, the secret of my immortality proved an issue. I would have to tell him before he stopped phasing so that we could somehow be together, come the time.

I sat, drifting lazily on the swing-set as I waited for the one boy I'd been dying to see for the past two days. The boy whose caramel eyes invaded my every free moment as Edward was not around to read my thoughts, my imagination, my mental diary. This was the boy whose gestures of sweet adornment had clouded my every moment, creating a klutz of me for the past two days. At some point Alice had questioned why my future had disappeared from her however I had merely answered that it meant my abilities would develop soon. Alice accepted that with excitement, imagining what possible abilities I could have.

Though I felt some shame for deceiving Alice I believed that she would not very well approve of my taking to a wolf. I had not the words to explain just how this "wolf" had invaded me, personally. I could not describe a thing I felt for him but sheer liking. I had never taken to boys in my past so each roll of my stomach, each gut-wrenchingly sweet thought I had of Embry was brand new. This was a new experience and I hadn't decided whether it was one I liked or rather one that would be painful to endure. So far this has not been painful at all, just…distressing. Every moment it seemed that I was self-conscious about my hair, my eyes, my body.

Even as a full human I had never felt this and with immortal beauty and youth this was rather irrational. As a full human I had always believed that the only three things that belonged in this world were Katrina, Edward and myself; the three of us together. New guilt sprung to me as I thought of my beloved lost cousin. If I had only given her the serum rather than myself, Katrina would have made it through that mugging. But I couldn't have known so this, too, was irrational.

Abruptly I felt a pair of warm fingers clasp around my own hands, each of the four hands bracing the chains that held the rubber swing beneath me. I turned my face upward to peer at the face I knew so well for having been playing every feature in my mind thirty times each second for the past two days. A small, self-conscious smirk fell upon my lips as I peered at him, his features turned the wrong way above me. Embry's responding growing smile left me utterly breathless, my eyes near tears at the sheer beauty of him. "Sorry I'm so late," Embry muttered sheepishly, a scarlet blush flaying onto his cheeks. He said nothing else so I suspected that he had been attending to wolf duties.

"S' alright," I answered, slightly less sheepish than before. Embry's eyes shone once more with a small twinkle, now knowing that I was not angry at him. How could I possibly be angry at this boy? Embry's face turned playful a second later. "Do you want me to push you?" Embry questioned, a hand gesturing to the rubber seat that I now sat on. I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me at this however a nod escaped me at the same time. I turned forward, awaiting the shove when Embry bent to speak into my ear. "Just tell me when you think you've gone too high," He breathed into my ear, raising goose-bumps upon my neck.

The next second I felt a small, gentle shove at my waist yet it was too soft to push me farther than a few feet. I lurched forward on the swing, enjoying the small momentum of physics. "So, where do you want to go when it rains?" Embry asked in the small second that I was nearest to him. I could already feel the heat of him against my back yet I attempted to ignore to think clearly. "Let's go to the diner," I suggested once I was nearest to him once more. Embry's face then became pensive, unbelievably thoughtful. "Alright," He reluctantly answered. Though I knew far too much of my own self to believe I'd give into Embry, I wanted to know just why the diner was not such a bright idea.

And about a half of an hour later, when the inevitable rain had finally fallen, I had discovered merely why. This was supper time so this was the time for food; and Embry had known that tonight his Alpha's wife was not cooking. I hadn't thought much of anything as we approached the diner as I had finally grown the smallest bit cold. I had merely dressed into a burnt and dusty tank top along with a pair of holey skinny jeans so the wind had been Hell's opposite on my skin. I swept my hair over my shoulder, the left and to the opposite direction of Embry, and carefully placed a hair-tie around the ponytail. The limp hair fell swiftly over my shoulder and to my navel in the new length, unbelievably short compared to what I had once had.

The moment that Embry and I entered I found them, crowding the corner of the diner in several booths. There were about eight boys, four women and one small girl, sitting upon one of the men's lap. First I took into account the little girl upon the man's lap. She seemed to be about the age of three, not much above that. Ebony curls perched themselves between ribbons on the small girl's shoulders as she wore a small white t-shirt with a set of child-edition jeans, pink flowers embellishing the hems of the legs. Russet flesh placed on the small girl as her eyes widened with every few seconds, pronouncing the wide blue irises upon her eyes. Such a small girl was so adorable, she had me already.

The next I noticed was the man who she sat upon. A strong jaw was set behind his soft tan skin as a flared nose was perched just barely above a pair of almond-shaped lips. However the most I noticed was that every second he looked upon the little girl, his eyes would light. Though it was similar to Embry's light, it was far different, more pensive. "That's Claire and Quil," Embry introduced in a mutter to me, noticing my stare upon the pair.

"Next to him are Jared and Kim." Embry whispered to me. By the way he looked at me it appeared that Embry had not told his Pack. This might have been for the same reason that I have not yet told the Cullens; by my appearance, and by how he had first perceived me, these boys could find me unbelievable as a human. They would be on the dot. I was about to joke to Embry about him being ashamed of me when a voice called out. "Yo, Embry!" The voice cried out. I turned to find myself glaring at Quil. "I'd hoped to keep you to myself for at least a little while but I guess that's shot to hell," Embry murmured to me. I chuckled at his words as I turned back to him.

I could only find Embry smirking at his friends once I looked back. "But their expressions are worth it," Embry chuckled as I turned to look as well. Of course several jaws had dropped though whether it was that I was Embry's company or my likeliness to a vampire that was so shocking, I was unsure of. "I suppose that is rather evilly enjoyable." I returned. Embry turned his face back down to me, his eyes lighting once more with an unimaginable spark that I couldn't identify at this very moment. "Do you want to sit with them or sit alone?" Embry asked. I sighed, torn between the two. On one hand I wanted to be alone with Embry as this was our first official date however on the other hand I wanted to see just who friends with Embry were.

I knew it was inevitable who he was friends with however I wanted to see the highlights of Embry's life, to see who he was to his friends. I wanted to see Embry for who he truly was. However my decision was made for me once a pair of feet had chased down Embry's and my still figures at the doorway. "And this," Embry sighed in resignation, "Is Sam." He finished dutifully. I turned to find just who I had expected; the Alpha.

: Embry: September 1st 2008: Diner:

I had imprinted. Elion Sylvester is my imprint. I could only find gratitude for imprinting on such a beautiful creature as Ellie. I loved every copper tattoo on her skin, every inch of her scar, every hair on her head. Ellie's silver eyes pleaded with me for something; perhaps an escape. I could only dream of an escape. The way that Ellie's top hugged her entire torso and the way that her entire form was covered by the jeans and the simple pair of Converse. My girl was practical. Sam still stood before us but I was lost in all the shortness, all the blondeness, all the silver-eyed entirety of Elion Sylvester.

I only gazed into Ellie's eyes, unable to tear myself from her, as I managed to introduce her without pulling her out of the diner and to the alley to take off her clothes and just…ravage her. "Sam," I started with a small clearing of my throat. "This is Ellie," I introduced as I smirked a bit sheepishly at her name. Ellie and Embry; it was so perfect. Sadness overcame me as Ellie tore her eyes from mine and offered a small smirk at Sam. Though Ellie merely came up to about Sam's elbow, she still managed to seem so coy, so protected, so planned. I feared I had hurt Ellie's feelings by not telling the Pack that I had imprinted, though it was hard. I merely wanted to focus on Jake's issues and I didn't want them to get the wrong idea.

Jacob's been in a steep depression since Bella's wedding to the leech. Ellie reached forward, holding a simply pale and delicate hand out to Sam. "Nice to meet you," Ellie finally said. I loved the softness, the coyness of her voice. It was always so sexy but it still elicited a growl as the voice was directed at Sam. Thankfully this only caused Ellie to chuckle that simple, breathy chuckle that Ellie had so mastered. Sam shot a brief, confused and shocked glance in my direction before accepting Ellie's hand with his masterful protective smile. "It's nice to meet you, too," Sam admitted reluctantly, his eyes still sending a mocking glare in my directions. But I managed to only stare at Ellie. And it was too easy.

Every radiant feature of this girl had once had me positive that she was a leech but the second that I saw her eyes…those glorious silver-ring eyes…I knew that she would be mine, forever and never long enough. A scuffle caught my attention as I turned. Brady and Collin seemed to be fighting over the seat at the edge, much to get the better look at Ellie. I didn't know whether I should be angry at them for even looking in Ellie's direction or proud that I had the most beautiful imprint of all. No one would ever top Ellie's radiance, the way that she drew me to her. Forget magic; this was merely her and her alone. Even without the imprint in one way or another I would have found and I would have been just as flustered. I managed to control my urges of protectiveness with only wrapping my arm around Ellie's waist. I felt the need to have her to myself if even for only tonight; I merely wanted her for at least one night, one date. To have this angel by my side would create my own personal heaven, my paradise.

I could only manage a pathetic smirk in Sam's direction. Though we would leave them we would be watched by them as long as we were in this diner. That didn't matter much as long as I could call this Angel mine. I could call her mine forever. "Now, Samuel," I bit at my Alpha rather abruptly. "If you wouldn't mind, Ellie and I were just about to get something to eat." For a moment I worried that Ellie would find my protectiveness unattractive however I could feel the soft vibration and hear the breathiness of her audible chuckle. She found me amusing. Now I was complete.

Sam, too, chuckled at my protection rather abruptly, nodding his understanding. However, he would have my ass later. I spotted Jake at the table, a small smirk on his face as he watched our scene. At least I got my best friend to crack even the slightest of a smile. I turned back to Ellie and knew instantly, that she was worth it. "Of course," Sam responded, holding his chin high before nodding slightly in farewell to Ellie and heading off. Ellie reached over to her scarred shoulder, tracing the hidden scar. "That was…" Ellie trailed off. I snorted at her lack of words as I began to lead her across the room. Finally once we were at the table Ellie turned to me with a suspicious look.

"This is a side of you that I hadn't seen."

I frowned at my love's words. This was because she was beautiful and we hadn't exactly gone past the beach to civilization before this. "Well, this is our first date. You ain't seen nothing yet." I chuckled jokingly to my beautiful Ellie. I reached forward, tugging the chair just barely to pull it back for her. It was far too easy to move things with my wolf strength. Ellie chuckled at my words and such a chivalrous gesture as she accepted graciously. I watched her in her elegance and grace as she accepted the seat and plucked the menu fragilely from the table. Such a small creature yet so strong; this girl was one surprise after the other. I took my seat in the cracked scarlet vinyl seat across from her. Though we were in a dirty, cheap diner, I felt Paris right next to my beloved.

"What're you gonna have?" Ellie asked me. I sighed as I ripped my eyes away from her to look down at the dusty laminated menu. It all seemed so unappealing as I would have to look down in order to not stab myself and that would be pulling my eyes away from this beautiful Goddess before me. I could barely stand to have my eyes away from her now. "I'm not hungry," I finally answered with no regret as I turned to look back at this wonderful angel. This wonderful Goddess appeared much cuter as she seemed pensive, looking over the menu. Her eyebrows furrowed as she peered over each word, scrutinizing each letter as though it was written in a different language. "What would you recommend then?" Ellie questioned.

I chuckled to myself as I merely stared at the platinum beauty before me. "I would recommend the…" I thought for a second. Which food would I love to see her eat? Finally I recognized that she had quite the good sense of humor. "Hot dog," I chuckled, blushing at the mere thought. I heard a quick little scuffle at the other table. Peering over I could see that Paul had choked on his Pepsi and had managed to spray Collin; however, Collin was all too busy howling with laughter. Ellie rolled her eyes at me with a small chuckle. "Cheese-burger it is, then." She chuckled, sending a mocking glare. God, she was adorable.

I watched in amusement as Ellie reached up to her shoulder. Banding the hair-tie between her center finger and thumb, Ellie majestically released her hair from the hair-tie and swung it back so it hung behind the chair. "Ahem," I turned my eyes away from my love to spot the waitress. The red-headed waitress seemed rather blushing and flushing as she spotted Ellie and turned away from her. Though it was a bit cruel to think, this was true; this waitress had no chance of stealing me. "May I take your order?" The waitress questioned sheepishly. Ellie merely looked up at the waitress with a confused, annoyed expression. Her left eyebrow was a bit raised as the other furrowed in steep confusion and suspicion. Ellie had no clue as to that this waitress had been about to hit on me. God, she was adorable.

"Yes, two Pepsi's and a cheeseburger, please," I ordered for Ellie. Ellie turned to me, her confusion clear on her face once more as the waitress left to fetch our orders. Ellie's eyebrow still raised, she looked like a child trying to tell a parent that whatever they were doing would obviously not work. However Ellie had to be sixteen at least, fifteen at the very least. She was only two years younger at me at the very least. "What?" Ellie asked, her voice a bit low and suspicious. I decided I would only have to tell her, even if it was the first date only. "You know you're adorable, right?" I chuckled to Ellie. Ellie's face softened before tinting ever so slightly to the reddish tint on such a pale, snowy white.

I clasped my hands over my face, leaning back as my laughter rippled through me. "Stop it!" I cried out between laughter. After a few moments, Ellie's face had died to its original pure ivory and my laughter had died to a chuckle. Ellie placed a very serious face on however the image of her blush still clouded my mind. I liked her that way; she was far too beautiful to be shy yet she still managed to be. "Are you suggesting I have powers of cuteness?" Ellie asked quite blatantly. I could only nod as I uncovered my face from my hands.

"I am not a child."

Though Ellie's face was blank, annoyance was clear in her voice. It was still adorable. I could only chuckle as I decided to keep her calm and happy. After all, an angry Goddess could be cruel to the world. I reached forward, gripping Ellie's chin in the palm of my hand, holding myself over the table in a very intimate gesture. I smirked slightly as I saw the echo of a blush on Ellie's face. "Yes, I do know you are not a child." I breathed to her in a way I hoped was seductive. Victorious, Ellie released a small sigh of breath though didn't show the weakness much as her own smirk captured her.

"And I suppose that with this knowledge…you'll use it?"

OH. DEAR. GOD.

"Quite possibly," I retorted breathily though it was only because I was breathless. Such an innuendo from this Goddess; it should be illegal! Freaking Christ! Ellie could be a freaking spy with the powers she has. Ellie leaned back in her chair, her top riding slightly to her navel as she crossed her arms over her chest in a very sexy pose. Her face turned downcast, her hair shading her features just barely. "And how so?" Ellie responded. She was hoping to win. No! I would win.

"Well, I could try scenario one," I chuckled to her. I would smoke her out. A smirk flashed across my face as I leaned back in my own seat, crossing my arms in an imitation of hers just ever so barely. "I could just barely lean over and kiss you with so much passion that you've never felt before taking hostage of this entire diner and evacuating it before I finally took you here, right now on this table." I chuckled to the goddess. A single snort escaped Ellie's mouth before the food arrived.

: Elion: September 4th 2008: Cullen house:

I sat upon the couch beside a raving Emmett as Jasper sat ever so calmly on his recliner, both playing a game of Halo. Rosalie sat, perched perfectly, upon the armrest beside Emmett, carefully dodging every crazed motion that Emmett made to attempt at avoiding shots and bombs. I attempted to falsify watching the game however I was truly thinking of my latest bout with Embry. Since our first night at the diner we had made it a new customary tradition for each night to go to the diner and have dinner together. This had gone on for three nights, tonight the fourth.

A ring clattered out through the house just barely before it was picked up. Carlisle spoke into the phone from behind the couch Emmett, Rosalie and I sat upon. "Hello?" Carlisle spoke. After a moment of silence, Carlisle repeated his greeting. "Hello? Edward?" Carlisle repeated, concerned into the phone. An expression of shock crossed Carlisle's face. "Hello, Bella! How's your honeymoon?" Carlisle asked ever-so-gently. After another bout of silence on our part (well, my part), another wave of shock crossed Carlisle's face. "Are you positive?" Carlisle asked. About fifty seconds later even Emmett and Jasper had paused their game to listen. I was most shocked, however, by Rosalie's expression. Shock and joy passed over her features as she listened to the call.

Carlisle hung up not a second after saying his goodbye to Isabella. "What is it?" I asked the entire foursome. Esme and Alice had gone out for a hunting trip however us four had stayed put as "someone needed to watch the half-human" as Alice so kindly placed it. After another minute of silence I began the assumptions. "Is Edward dead?" I assumed rather gravely. Carlisle was quick to assure me. "No! No, no, no, dear child. Edward is perfectly alright. He's just in a bit of a state of shock." Carlisle evaded. I frowned at the man. "What do you mean?" I asked suspiciously. "They are coming home," Carlisle announced. I frowned at this. What exactly had occurred? Isabella couldn't have already transformed, could she have? Had she been poisoned?

"Bella is pregnant."

I frowned as my eyes widened and my eyebrows lifted from their furrowed state. Before I could jump to assumptions, logic had already claimed me. The sperm of a male never truly dies and Isabella had never died.

The two combined of Isabella's womb and Edward's sperm could have created a baby as none of the rest had come to terms. I shuddered just briefly as I thought of Edward's sex life. It was kind of like thinking of your brother having sex. "How?" Jasper asked before anyone who hadn't already taken physical structures into consideration could. "It could be possible; we just never considered it. We never considered a male vampire mating with a female human." Carlisle explained as softly as he could.

"So, when do they come in?" Emmett asked rather eagerly, his expression newly excited. A baby in the family could be exciting to an uncle. Was I an aunt or had that ship sailed when Edward had left me for his new family? A small pang of pain filtered through my system as the realization that I was no longer Edward's sister settled in. Seconds later Rosalie's phone went off. Seeing the Caller ID, Rosalie dashed off without an explanation.

"They should be at the airport in Port Angeles in a couple of hours." Carlisle answered Emmett as he began to shuffle about, gathering medical supplies and whatnot. However what for I could hardly…no….I reached into my pocket before withdrawing my cell phone. I needed to confirm to Embry that I wouldn't make it to our date tonight. The first broken date of what could possibly be many. Damn family complications. "Hey, Ells," Embry answered on the phone. God, I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I felt so guilty however this was who I at least considered my brother. "Em, I need to cancel tonight's plans," I said as I exited the house. The vampires could not hear me talking to a werewolf or it would be the half-human's head on the spirit stick.

"Oh," was all I could hear though I could tell that Embry was disappointed. "Sorry, my friends are having a bit of a crisis and I got to help them. But we will still have dinner tomorrow night, right?" I suggested. "I understand, Ells. Yeah, tomorrow's great." Embry answered. And he honestly sounded truthful. "Thank you so much. I got to go, bye." I said before hanging up. For a second I merely stared down at the screen of my cell phone. I had cancelled our fourth date. And I felt so horrible.

::—::

I stayed at the house willingly. For a while I considered calling Embry however I couldn't do it. I needed to be here for Edward and Isabella, even if I wasn't wanted. Even if I wasn't wanted I had a medical degree and I could offer some assistance to Carlisle, a pair of human hands. Rosalie had had her secret call and had gone along as Carlisle had rambled off about an abortion. I couldn't believe that he would consider such a thing. I did not approve of it whatsoever and I would do all in my power to stop him. Carlisle had to put into account not the science of this but the sentimentality. He would be killing Edward and Isabella's love, their creation. He might as well have killed their marriage.

I hoped that Alice would be on my side as she was constantly the one to go to for an ally. Jasper, I could not bare to break, so I would take him along to my side as well as Emmett, who was already on my side. Rosalie was a positive. Now all that was left was Edward, Carlisle, Esme and the one true one that matters; Isabella. If Isabella wanted this baby then she would be the one going through the pain of labor and pregnancy and birth. She would be the one to give birth to a child, a painful process. I could not bare to bring myself to attempt at bringing Isabella to my side if she was not already on it. However Isabella was a sentimental person as I have heard. She would much want this baby.

The door slammed open as four bustling people bumbled in. Rosalie was hot at Isabella's heels however Isabella was one to see….her face was paler than usual though and her stomach was bulging. Though it had only been a mere three weeks at the very most, Isabella seemed already eight months or so in. Still, Isabella was still very beautiful, very charming and very elegant. With a large sweater covering Isabella's torso and a set of jeans, open at the fly but hidden beneath the sweater, Isabella seemed a casual beauty. As Carlisle dashed Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie up to the upper center of care with Emmett following at his heels, I felt an odd shift in the couch that I sat on.

I turned my face to see a very bedraggled Edward sitting beside me. Edward's face expressed nothing more than tiredness or rather exhaustion. His hair, per usual, was an unruly mess as his eyes glowed a fresh golden. His oxford shirt was open at least halfway as his jeans seemed to be fully done though one leg was rolled higher than the other and one shoe was untied. "Hello to you too, brother," I chuckled darkly to Edward. I very much succeeded in losing thoughts of Embry once I considered Edward and Isabella's condition and situation. I offered a weak smile to my brother.

For a moment I hesitated. Then I knew what to do. I spread my arms wide open to accept him in. Willingly and exasperatedly, Edward fell into my arms, a mass of stone and broken hearts. "Tell sister dearest what your troubles are," I said to Edward as I shifted him into a more comfortable position so that his head lay upon my chest and he seemed comforted. "She wants to keep _it_," Edward hissed out. I nearly flinched at the bite of his tone however I resisted. "Don't use that tone of voice with me, Mister Mason," I warned Edward. Edward sighed heavily from his position. "What do you mean by 'it'?" I questioned.

"The little parasitic monster that invaded Bella's body," Edward hissed. I lightly smacked Edward's head though I still heard a satisfying slap and a groan of slight pain. "I told you not to use that tone of voice with me." I reminded him gravely. Edward sighed once more with a slight nod. "Now, why on earth do you think a monster invaded Isabella's body?" I questioned. "Are you implying that Isabella has gone rogue?" I asked with a light chuckle. Edward shivered with a slight growl before he calmed. "No, I am not in any way saying that Bella is evil. I am saying that _thing _is very much evil." Edward answered as he sat up from his position. I sighed once more. I would have to pull him rather hard to get him to come to my side.

"Edward, have you even considered that this _baby _might not be evil?" I redirected. Edward turned to me, a flash of marble and ivory, with a glare as cold as the flesh on his bones. I merely raised my eyebrow, showing no intimidation. "This is not a baby, not a child, not a human. This is a monster, a Frankenstein's monster of all proportions." Edward bit before exiting to make his entrance upstairs. A sigh escaped my lips before I could freeze it.

"Just give him time, Elion." A familiar voice chimed as she approached behind the couch. I turned to smile at Esme. She reminded me so much of my mother though my mother was stronger, never allowing my father to get her down. Esme willingly went along with the mother-act and willingly the woman. Still, Esme was very lovable. I frowned once more though. "If he does anything to this child, Isabella will never forgive him." I stated gravely as I stared at the stairs that Edward had just barely ascended. "And he doesn't want that. He won't do a thing, Ellie. Please trust that." Esme assured me, a look of concern but not for Edward but for me on her perfect peaked face. I smiled a reassuring smile at the woman that resembled so much to my mother. I reached forward and gripped onto Esme's hand. I squeezed ever so gently but I still saw that she had felt it.

"Goodnight, Esme." I sighed to my would-be mother.

::—::

That night it began. My extensive transformation did. It started with the smelling. The sweet scent of vampire greeted my nose, stronger than ever before yet not unappealing. The scent of the shampoo from within the bathrooms greeted my nose as well, along with the scent of detergent and finally dust. I had never known that dust could have a smell, that age could have an aroma. And yet it was there. Very soft, indescribable and very…odd, there was the scent of age. It smelt slightly like nature, slightly like the type of perfume a grandmother or my mother would have worn; the type of perfume that Katrina would have worn.

So many scents bombarded me at once as the trees from outside began to waft towards me as well as oil from the gas station still a mile away. The skin of deer nearby, the scent of their iron blood beneath the pelts unappealing approached me. I could smell the paper, old and new, from Carlisle's office in the room beside me. The scent of the birds above, the scent of the clouds that crackled with so much electricity; it all smelt so familiar yet so clear at once. Emmett passed by my door by the smell of it.

The scents, so new to me yet so familiar, lasted for about an hour before my other senses began to kick in. Next was hearing. I lay in my bed, staring at the blurry ceiling as I heard and smelled so much. Bella's fragrance was the only human smelling with the while before the townspeople's blood picked up. Carlisle and Edward animatedly discussed, or rather argued, animatedly at rapid speeds in the study beside my bedroom. "Edward, you must consider that this is your child, not your burden! You know my thoughts and Esme's wishes on this. Bella has already decided to keep this child so I must request that you respect her wishes!" Carlisle seemed a bit irritated though not at all enraged. He was merely the logic of the Cullens. I held my respect for Carlisle dear to my heart as I heard his rapid words. All too abruptly his voice was overcome by the rapid huffing of an animal's breath.

This was Jacob Black, coming in the morning.


	5. Jacob: Not her day

: Jacob: September 5th 2008: The Cullen House:

I rushed forward, my paws padding against the familiar Earth in unmarked territory. I was on their territory now. If they so wished they could plead a war against us but I doubted that they'd win. We're much too awesome for that. My muzzle lifted to the air, sniffing the foul scent of Cullen. But Bella's soft smell was there too, so beautiful. Edward was waiting.

I approached the house calmly, or at least calmer than I was inside. I had heard that the pair had returned so I came to announce our own plead on war as Bella wouldn't have come back human at all with her hard-headedness. But then why did she still smell human?

"That," A familiar, foul sounding voice wheezed. "Is because she is still human."

I turned to glare at Edward. Damn mind-reading leech. I headed back to the bushes, careful to be outside of the leech's range. I didn't want no pervert leech on my ass. Quickly I changed, much in a rush. If Bella was still human…would she stay that way? I exited the bushes carefully. "I insist you stay quiet," Edward requested gently, his voice obviously lower than it had been before. I hadn't noticed before now that he was barely talking but he was very careful to keep quiet. "What's going on?" I mumbled. If the quiet had anything to do with Bella I would respect it. "It has to do with someone else, not Bella." Edward carefully said.

I frowned at Edward. Was another person bitten? Were they going leech? "Though it may seem a similar situation, I am afraid it is all the worse. This girl is not fully human though she does keep half of herself human with a beating heart and breath in her lungs." Edward muttered to me. "And it appears she's gotten quite the headache from her newfound hearing." Edward chuckled darkly. I was rather disappointed to say but I think I saw concern there in his eyes and in his voice. "Who is this girl?" I asked curiously. Well, listen to me talking to a leech! "She is very dear to me. I've known her for ninety years and she became somewhat of a sister to me when I was human." The leech said softly.

I frowned once more at the leech as I turned to the house. "I want to see Bella. Then we can talk about that girl." I said as I rushed forward, quickening my pace.

::—::

Bella was pregnant. With a leech.

Bella was pregnant.

Bella was pregnant.

Bella's pregnant.

Bella's pregnant.

Bella's pregnant.

Love sucks.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I bellowed out to Edward, completely ignoring his and Bella's pleas for quiet. A scream echoed throughout the house, a cry of pain. For instinctual purposes I turned to Bella, expecting to see her in pain. And though she was, it wasn't her that had screamed. Edward shot a brief glare at me before dashing off. "What was that?" I hissed at Bella. She, too, shot me a glare. Wow. Today is not my day.

"Ellie has a migraine from her heightened sense." Bella snipped at me, quite icily. I frowned for a second. Ellie…where had I heard that name before? _Sam, this is Ellie. _Embry's girlfriend. Embry's _imprint. _How could he hide such a thing from us? "Elion Sylvester?" I hissed at Bella. Her brows furrowed in confusion. "Yeah, that's her. Do you know her? How much did I honestly meet?" Bella was irritated. But I was furious. And I was shaking. "I need to get out of here." I growled as I stormed out.

::—::

_How could you not tell us that she was immortal? _

I rammed Embry's furry body into the nearest tree as Sam's form began to shape at the edge closest to us. Still, I got in a few bites before Sam Alpha commanded us. _STOP! _Sam's command rang with so much authority we had to obey, my need much less than Embry's.

_ What is going on here?_

I carefully replayed my entire visit to the Cullen house. The pregnancy, the immortal, the yelling, the scream, the name; I replayed it all. And much to my surprise, Embry was as shocked as Sam was.

_WHAT?_

Embry's questioning thought was much louder than Sam's though Sam's was much icier. _Edward said that she used to be a scientist in the early twentieth century. She basically tried to keep herself from getting sick in the Influenza and forgot to make the doo-dad temporary. She regretted it a lot and it's been putting her through a lot of pain…._I tried to stop myself but I could only remember having seen that simple glimpse of Ellie on my way out. She had curled herself into a ball, so helpless and in pain that I couldn't dare be angry with her but I could be angry with Embry for not having told us. And apparently he hadn't known.

I carefully phased, quickly getting changed. Embry was next, shock and pain clear on his face as he must've remembered the same image as me, having pulled it from my mind unintentionally. He hadn't needed to have seen his imprint like that and with such shocking news. Damn, I felt like an idiot. TODAY WAS NOT MY DAY.


	6. The Birth and the War

: Elion: September 10th 2008: The massacre:

I held my stance at Carlisle's side as the blood raged from Isabella's stomach, the open wound fresh. "Do it, Edward!" Carlisle urged as he tossed a metal canister syringe to Edward. Jacob watched on in horror from the corner. Though he'd apologized to me several times I still haven't seen or heard from Embry and he wouldn't answer me when I called. He never wanted to see me again. Edward reached forward, raising his arms high overhead in a flash of marble and ivory. I watched on in mastered strength as he lowered his arms, seemingly too slow for my taste, and as the syringe plunged deep into the flesh and into the master core of Isabella's heart.

A cry escaped the child downstairs as this happened. "Go downstairs, Jacob." I hissed at the wolf as I stared at my sister-in-law, writhing in pain. Jacob did not need to see anyone like this. I turned to Jacob, who stood stock-still in the corner, too shocked to move. I reached forward, avoiding touching him with the bloodied hands that I now held. "Go downstairs, Jacob Black. You do not need to see any of this." I hissed at the boy. Finally his head turned to me. He finally released a slow understanding nod before turning to the door and dashing downstairs in a rush not only for the bathroom with his weak gut but for an escape from the scent of blood. Especially for me as a semi-newborn half-breed the scent was especially overwhelming. I held my breath easily as I no longer needed much air however the sight of the blood, every miniscule bit was enhanced in sheer clarity.

Edward withdrew the syringe quickly as to not allow the skin to heal around it and leaned over his wife's dying body. The blood flow began to slow before finally stopping. I wished that my sister-in-law could have had a more peaceful going, a better rebirth into the vampire lifestyle. Edward mumbled soft apologies to his wife as his dry eyes seemed so pained, so enraged that he couldn't even cry. Standing for what seemed like forever, Carlisle and I finally withdrew from the room. I went to wash off the blood on my gloved hands and allowed Carlisle to burn such things. "Jasper is very weak at points like this and we have no clue just how much you can defend yourself." Carlisle warned. I nodded my slow understanding as I watched the latex churn into itself, the rubber bubbling and sporting intense chars. Finally all that was left soon were mere ashes.

"I understand, Carlisle. You should go check on him." I advised monotonously. Eventually Carlisle accepted this with a nod and withdrew from this room, leaving yet another broken soul. Shutting my weary eyes I braced my palms against the edge of the metallic hospital sink. My hair struggled at the hair-tie behind my head, a soft groaning against the rubber. It would die soon, rip and allow my hair to be freed from the messy bunch. However this was the least of my problems.

I listened to the careful breathing of Jacob downstairs, ragged and choked off sometimes by his weak gut as well as the quickened breath of Isabella, a mere room away. I could still hear Edward's pained apologies as well as the soft whine of the newborn a floor beneath us. Renesmee…it was such a fitting name, so unique, so brilliant. I felt so ashamed. I had already held this child whereas the child's own mother had been ripped away from her. It was such a foul cruelty to have that happen. The mother had gone through the pain of all this and yet she had barely had a chance as of yet to be the first to have held her own daughter. This poor girl…

Finally I heard the subtle, mounting footsteps of Jacob, a floor beneath us, indicating he had gotten over his queasiness. I sighed silently as I listened with sheer intensity. The whine of Renesmee abruptly cut off as Jacob's breath caught. Shocked at the abrupt change in the atmosphere my eyes flew open. "NO!" Rosalie's voice echoed, pained and distressed. He wouldn't have dared kill the child, would he? Still concern delved me deeper into a pit of despair as I turned to rush out of the tiled room. A sigh of relief escaped me as Renesmee's giggle echoed within the room, barely down the flight of stairs.

My hand lifted to my heart as my eyes shut, attempting to calm my rapid heart. Could it be possible for me to have a heart attack? I turned to the railing, peering over the wooden banister to the vampire beneath who glared hatefully at Jacob. "What is it, Rosalie?" I hissed at the vampire, annoyed that she had caused such a panic. I spotted that Renesmee had been released from Rosalie's arms to Alice's who stood beside her, unsure of how to feel in this particular situation. Rosalie stood before Alice and consequentially Renesmee, protecting the latter from Jacob's view.

A growl erupted from deep within Jacob's chest as he glared just as spitefully at Rosalie. However I could quite possibly understand Jacob's feelings as Rosalie was not the most likeable. I watched carefully as Jacob's form began to vibrate.

Seeing Jacob's form blur, I called more attention to myself, attempting to calm this situation. "ENOUGH!" I cried out within the household, shocked at how much my voice echoed off of the walls. Sure enough Jacob's form froze, no longer endangered of phasing as well as Rosalie's stance being relaxed. Both peered up at me, irritation clear in them. Seeing the spite in Rosalie's eyes as well as the anger in Jacob's eyes I was shocked to find that they had not yet attacked each other.

"That is _enough_." I bit venomously at the pair as Alice and Renesmee watched on slight amusement. Still I locked my eyes upon the pair of enemies before me. Of course I hadn't expected much else from the pair; it was within their nature to attack each other.

"Explain."

That single word set the pair off in a rambunctious spew of excuses and explanations. They acted more immature than a pair of five year olds caught stealing from a cookie jar. One word caught me in particular, the word ringing out in both of their explanations; _"imprint"_. Furrowing my brow in slight confusion I turned to Jacob, pleading for an explanation of the word. Upon seeing the plea in my eyes, a weary sigh escaped Jacob.

"When a wolf imprints, it means that they have connected with their soul mates upon first glance. It's when you look into your soul mate's eyes and you feel as though you _must_ be there for that imprint, as we call it. You can't help feeling a pull to that imprint and you are meant to love that imprint. However some imprint on younger, on children and that pull is different. It isn't romantic at all; it's all about love. It doesn't have to be romantic; it could be brotherly love or, in Leah's case, sisterly love." Jacob explained, his tone serious. Jacob continued, not taking into account my shock or allowing me the time to breathe. Still I listened further.

"This is why we stop aging when we begin phasing; in case our imprint is a child or immortal, we are able to allow these imprints to catch up to our age. When the age is reached and the imprint will continue aging, like with Claire and Quil, the wolf stops phasing to age along with their imprint." Jacob explained further. I felt my brows furrow steeper before they softened into deep realization; Rosalie was hiding _Renesmee_ from _Jacob_.

"And so you believe that you have imprinted on our dear Renesmee?" I questioned for confirmation. Could this possibly have been the wolf that is meant to set the alliance between the Pack and vampires? _Yes, _a voice murmured soft into my mind. It appeared to be the same voice that had suggested Embry was not the one to prepare the alliance. And so I trusted this. "This imprinting; is it voluntary?" I questioned Jacob, knowing the complete answer to that question and only questioned it to prove to Rosalie.

"No, it's not," Jacob growled, eliciting my raise of my eyebrow and the irritation to flame up within me. "Do not take that tone of voice with me, Jacob." I bit at Jacob though admittedly it was a bit wearily. My fingers released the banister before me, no longer bracing myself as I stood to my fuller height though it was still not impressive at all. Descending the steps, I watched Alice with a weary eye. Would she fight me on this? Still a soft smile welcomed Alice's angelic face as she had already seen what I planned. "It is involuntary." She whispered elegantly to the air. I offered a grateful smile to my dear vampiric sister.

Still Alice shot an annoyed glare in the direction of Jacob as I remembered quite thoughtfully that she could not see the future with the Pack around. Our future from here on would be quite unsure and this could lead to a disadvantage. Still I greeted Alice carefully, my hands outstretched to gently allow the careful niece into my arms. Alice accepted this, gently handing me the bundle of Renesmee. I peered down at the beautiful angelic child before me.

A pair of chubby, rose-tinted cheeks flushed with each movement as she appeared the gentle size of a small infant. Long majestic mahogany ringlets fell over her slender shoulders as she accepted me with grace. Her eyes held the same chocolate of Isabella's and Charlie's eyes as she peered up curiously. Holding the child to myself carefully I peered upward at Jacob's desperate form, his eyes pained and longing. Silently I stepped forward, much to the protesting hiss of Rosalie. Finally understanding where I was heading with this, Jacob outstretched his long, muscled russet arms to accept the child graciously.

The moment that Renesmee was placed in Jacob's outstretched arms she released a loud squeal of cheerfulness. "See, Rosalie?" I murmured to the vampire behind me. "She accepts him." I said aloud.

:::—:::

Edward watched on in an angered fume as Jacob held Renesmee close. It was still hard to understand that Edward was a father. "I can't believe you," Edward muttered to me. A roll of my eyes silenced my brother. "It is involuntary and it is better than eventually having her grow pained from a broken heart. He will take care of her; protect her just as you protect Isabella." I reminded Edward carefully. However the word 'imprint' clashed rapidly in my mind, worrying me to no end. How would I feel if Embry imprinted on another girl? Could I possibly live on like that or would my life be endlessly torturing?

I caught Edward's glance in my direction as he caught my thoughts. "And who are you to say he hasn't imprinted on you?" Edward questioned rhetorically. For a moment I thought, the agony of thinking of Embry merely reminding me that my secret had separated us. "Because then wouldn't he be here?" I retorted as I turned to head back into the house through the glass door. Edward, however, followed me. "He might need time to adjust to the thought of an immortal imprint." Edward suggested as he followed me through the house, directing himself to head back up the stairs. He had left Isabella's side for a mere second to regain the information that Jacob had indeed imprinted upon his daughter and that I had approved of this.

I, instead, directed myself to the direction of the kitchen. And yet Edward's voice followed me, a trail of excuses for my lost…Embry. _If he imprinted on me then wouldn't he accept me any way I came? Jacob accepted Renesmee as a half-breed vampire. _I thought unsuccessfully excusing my blame on Embry. I calmly approached the newly stocked fridge, whisking the subzero door away from the frame. Drifting, my thoughts came to a far more depressing matter; my family; or rather, my original family. My parents had died from the Influenza as Katrina's parents had died from it as well. Katrina had died away in the drive-by as it had been a popular occurrence in Chicago at the time.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I withdrew the jug of apple juice from the fridge and headed to the cupboard. Once I had placed the jug of apple juice upon the counter I withdrew a glass from the cupboard. As I watched the semi-clear liquid pour into the glass, I thought absently of what could possibly be my ability. It was hard to think of as I was usually left with variables, with ingredients as now I was left with no clues as to what could possibly be ability. Sighing, I decided I would do what I would have done long ago had I not any issue of vampires within the household; blood work.

Settling the jug of apple juice I questioned myself on the possibilities of where I could possibly test my blood, of what I could be searching for, etc. I decided that the hospital could be a safe bet however I wanted no one else to see my blood work. I could, of course, ask Carlisle if he would help me. The fun thought of having Carlisle at my side as I found abnormalities amused me. Carlisle was just as curious as me and sharing my discoveries with him could be quite the joy. But, of course, I wanted no one to concern themselves with the abnormalities so it would have to remain a secret. Alice, of course, and Edward could be in on it however we should possibly keep it from the others to confirm that no one panics or throws ideas around. I wanted to know before anyone else guesses.

"Thank you."

I jumped at the sound of Jacob's voice next to me. Clutching at my heart I turned to glare at the boy who had interrupted my musings. "Thank you for helping me." Jacob admitted as he stood rather awkwardly. The kitchen appeared much too small around such a giant, almost making this comical. Still clutching my heart, I responded. "You're welcome." I responded breathily. "God, you scared the living hell out of me." I hissed at the large wolf.

: Elion: September 13th 2008:

Isabella stood before the glass wall, Edward at her side as they both stared adoringly upon their child, their love. I was correct. If Renesmee had never been born this family would not have been complete. I turned back to the door, a sense of invasion entering my veins as I shut the door behind me. Hugging my coat tighter against my body I frowned at the clothing that Alice had set me up in. My legs were now hugged in a violently violet set of tight-legged jeans as my torso was hugged rather significantly by an inky black halter top, the only thing holding the top up being the ring in the center of my breasts as it was all that connected the flimsy strings to the back of my neck where they knotted. Of course I had to admit that Alice's sense of style had even accomplished the easy black knee-length trench coat, warm for the weather in Forks.

But then again, there were the shoes…A set of strappy black five inch heels boosted my height to a semi-average height however left my feet to freeze in the air. My hair was allowed loose at my back and over my shoulders as I clutched my coat closer to my body. I needed away from the happy couples as all seemed a tad bit too cheerful for my liking and the only place that seemed appropriate in my state of mind allowed me to be headed for the park in La Push. If not to be next to Embry, I wanted to be close to him.

Upon settling my bottom into the rubber of the swing I contemplated over Embry's and my relationship. We had known each other for a matter of not even four days and yet we had been so attached to each other already. Could it have been possible that Embry had imprinted on me? Or better yet, did I want him to have? Jacob's words rang out yet one in particular stood out; _must. _The way that he said it made it sound intensely involuntary and then there was all of this…

But of course, Embry would never see past the imprint or my immortal beauty and actually be able to see into me. But was there much to see anyways? I was not all that polite on the inside and not all that good either. In fact I was a rather rude, crude person. I might as well have rivaled Rosalie in this. I was just as cold as Rosalie. But no, this was not the case.

I was far worse than Rosalie.

: Elion: September 30th 2008:

It felt odd to not be going to school at this time in the year. I had gone to school ever since I had met Tanya and the Denali's. A fresh wave of excitement ran over me as I thought of their oncoming visit. Of course they were coming! Even Irina had agreed to come as well once she had discovered that Renesmee had been born. However I was suspicious of Irina; she had everything against the Pack as they had killed Laurent though he had been attacking Isabella at the time.

Tanya had suggested that since I was staying with the Cullens indefinitely they would come to visit me rather than me coming to visit them. Tanya was eager as ever to meet our dear Renesmee and had been shocked when we had explained everything to her. The Denali's were meant to be arriving tomorrow as we had called them just yesterday and the coven had decided to travel rather normally rather than running. Alice was eager as well though she said that she could not see much with Jacob nearby. Of course this had elicited a glare from her to Jacob who merely stared adoringly at Renesmee in Isabella's arms.

Then Jacob approached me.

"What is it, Jacob, dear?" I questioned absently as I carefully placed the lasagna into the oven. Tonight we would attempt all sorts of dinner treats to play with Renesmee, see which foods she liked. I retracted my hands quickly as I rather hated ovens. They always attempted to burn me. Jacob cleared his throat rather sluggishly as he stood at my side as I shut the door on the oven. I turned to give Jacob my full attention.

Jacob stood before me in all of his nearly seven foot glory. His entire body rippled with the amount of muscles that the rest of the Pack appeared to have. A set of almond-shaped lips greeted his chin as an upturned nose was held carefully above the lips, darting between the two slightly squinted almond-colored eyes. Though he was attractive, Jacob was not my type. Embry was.

Finally after a moment, Jacob set a determined expression upon his face. "You need to make up with Embry." Jacob insisted rather bluntly. To say I was shocked was not of the most accurately stated understatements. Of course I was stunned stock-still, frozen at having seen the determination upon Jacob's face. "Tomorrow my family is visiting. Next week I will be doing blood work to discover my secret ability. Boy troubles are far from my mind at the moment," I lied blatantly. Of course I had thought of Embry every second of the day, torturing myself slowly.

"He imprinted on you."

And once again I was stunned though this time I was not looking at Jacob. I refused to look at him for fear that he had not just admitted this news. "Excuse me?" I pardoned with a clear of my throat. I turned to face Jacob, fear strangling any words or remarks from me. "He imprinted on you." Jacob repeated, his tone indicating the seriousness of this. He was honestly and truly being serious; Embry had imprinted on me. "I doubt that." I murmured however these words were mainly to me as I refused to believe this. He would be here…wouldn't he? "He's been going out of his mind, thinking about you." Jacob informed me.

I turned my eyes to the crevices between the tiles on the floor. Was this all true? Why would Jacob lie to me? Jacob didn't hate me. "Renesmee's going to eat tonight," I said absently. I turned to watch as Jacob's eyes lit with that certainty. And that was all that I needed. Back in the diner, whenever I laughed, whenever we joked, that light would enter Embry's eyes as well. "I'll go to Embry after my family leaves." I informed Jacob with a newfound certainty. I would be able to see Embry once the Denali's had left. And though I loved the Denali's dearly, I could not help but be eager for once they left.

I wished to see those very eyes that had once fallen upon me with such a gracious sheepishness that it left me just as stuttering. I wished to have those arms around me as we shared our first kiss. I could only imagine it now, leaving me itching to have it. Jacob's grateful thanks was left to absent ears as I turned to the direction of the opposite wall, my hands reaching out to brace myself on the marble island. My thoughts left the ground in full swing, each one revolving around Embry; his arms, his lips, his face, his smile, his body.

The only thing that crashed me back to Earth was the annoyance of the alarm that signaled that the lasagna was finished. Another sigh escaped my lips as I turned to the oven, whisking the padded oven mitts onto my hand. As I withdrew the lasagna from the oven my eyes caught onto the violent violet of my shoulder. Though it was no longer tender, the scar remained, un-healing as my A-G-E cells could no longer register healing or at least this much healing. It was still a rather large mark however only cover part of the top of my arm.

I only barely registered that I had held the lasagna too long and that the pan now scorched my hands beneath the mitt. A hiss escaped me as I registered this finally and dropped the lasagna onto the counter with a clatter. Unsurprisingly a mound of red flashed upward and splattered onto the counter, leaving droplets of watery scarlet. I hissed again as I shoved the oven mitt off of my hand and clutched at the angry red hands. The surface of my skin seemed to already be shining, smooth and sleek beneath the burn. I dashed to the sink just as footsteps began to the kitchen.

My sense of smell immediately plucked up Esme's significant scent as she entered the kitchen. The woman still stared at me, her topaz eyes significantly worried. "Did you cut yourself, honey?" Esme questioned as she darted forward, a flash of ivory and marble. Carefully the smooth woman cradled my injured hands, the ice of her skin leaving me content. A relieved sigh escaped me at the feeling. "Hardly. It's just a burn." I responded as Esme ran her slender fingers over the tender burns. A symphony of bells escaped Esme in a light laugh as she compared the burns upon my hand to the burn upon my shoulder.

"You are no longer allowed near any form of fire or heat." Esme admitted, her voice only half-joking. A laugh still escaped me, far rougher than Esme's though still thoroughly pleasant. "Let's get you an ice pack, dear." Esme suggested as she rushed to the subzero refrigerator and opened the freezer half. A clatter of bottles escaped the fridge, the sound jarring as she withdrew a light blue plasma icepack. Tenderly so Esme lowered the calming material onto my hand. "I'll just bring this out for Renesmee. You keep that pack on your hand.

I watched carefully as Esme plucked the lasagna, bare-handed, from the counter and headed in the direction of the dining room. But of course, I stared down at the watery scarlet substance. For a moment I merely stared however a moment later I ran my index down the row of splatters, carefully retracting the sauce from the counter's marble before lifting the scarlet finger to my lips. Just as I dipped the finger into my mouth to lick at the sauce, of course a person walked in. Not only a person however Isabella. Shocked at the substance on my finger and on the counter, Isabella made the quick assumption.

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to interrupt…anything…" Isabella stammered carefully, her expression sheepish. I only just remembered that she could no longer blush. I peered first at Isabella then at my finger. She thought it was blood! "Oh, no; it's sauce from the lasagna, dear." I laughed as I headed to the sink. Lowering myself beneath the sink, I found the antibacterial and a row of rags. Of course even the cupboards were tidy and neat. Retracting a silky rag from beneath the sink I whisked out to spray the antibacterial upon the counter and swipe at the sauce's leftovers.

Isabella appeared as sheepish as ever. "Oh, wow. I'm so sorry; I mean I know you're not a vampire and all but…it just looked like…" Bella claimed in a persistent stutter. "It's alright," I excused the young woman. "I just came in to get…Renesmee a glass of…water…" Bella insisted as she evaded me to grope at the cupboard.

Once Isabella had left the kitchen a small chuckle escaped me. That was quite the comical exchange. This was when I caught sight of my reflection upon the glass door. Alice had dressed me once more today as she found it her newfound hobby. The black jeans hugged my legs in a curvy lavish way as the top remained a burgundy blouse, simply in an Oxford way. The sleeves of the top remained pulled and cuffed to the elbows as the top few buttons upon the blouse remained undone as to show the collarbone as well as the bottom button to show my navel. The shoes were a simple set of wedge shoes, the top cloth dyed burgundy as the corkwood seemed stained black. My hair appeared more mussed than usual though Alice had decided to find it within her to straighten then crimp my hair, leaving my semi-bangs straight.

In the reflection I stood, barely over five foot with the shoes, as one hand held an icepack upon the other hand. Esme entered the kitchen with a sigh and an empty pan in her hands. "Sorry you missed the food; Jacob and Renesmee got to it first." Esme apologized sheepishly upon seeing me still standing in the kitchen. "It's alright, Esme. I was hoping to go to bed early anyways." I announced. Esme gave a small, adoring smile as she dropped the pan into the sink, immediately running the water. "Goodnight, Esme." I bid to Esme as I leaned forward, pecking her cheek. "Goodnight, dear," Esme responded sheepishly.

:::—:::

"Good evening, Tanya." I listened carefully to Edward's _polite _greeting. Reaching out I playfully slapped my hand against his stomach. I smiled eagerly at Tanya, watching as she was followed into the house by Carmen, Eleazar, Kate and Irina. However my eyes froze, locking onto Irina once she had stepped through the doorway. With Jacob in the background I was quite positive that Irina might possibly exceed the limitations of a vampire, succeeding in crying. Irina released a small, bittersweet smile to me, completely ignoring Jacob's presence.

Isabella smiled just as politely whereas Carlisle opened his arms, wide and inviting to Tanya who rushed to hug Carlisle. Esme watched on warily though I doubted that Tanya would steal Carlisle. "Tanya, it is a pleasure to see you again." Carlisle exuberated sincerely. "And a pleasure to see you!" Tanya exclaimed. However my eyes watched Irina in her every movement. Her entire form seemed stressed though I could easily understand as the scent of Jacob was strong in this house. And I was not disappointed in my expectations though what I saw was not her crying.

Irina's expression took on shock and disgust however not at Jacob. Irina had found Renesmee, still bundled deep in Isabella's arms, her long hair shadowing her face. It was near impossible to see her eyes and that was the key point as to prove that she was indeed half human. "Irina," I warned carefully. However Irina flashed her eyes in my direction, betrayal and sadness pinning her golden eyes. And before another word could be uttered, Irina had turned back to the door and had vanished.

For a moment I believed that all that was needed for Irina was a moment of peace. However a sudden intake of air from Alice had brought back my attention. Edward was relieved of the room in a moment's notice as Jasper rushed to Alice's side. Taking Alice into his arms he began to murmur soft comforting words. "What did you see?" Tanya questioned eagerly. Though I did not approve of Tanya's eagerness I was also curious as to what had made Edward leave. "She's going to the Volturi." Alice informed us. "She thinks that Renesmee's an Immortal Child." Though I had expected this much my breath still caught.

And soon I as well had left the house, rushing in the direction of Irina and Edward's scent. I soon caught them, steep within the forest barely between two trees. Edward held Irina in his grasp, pleading she not go. "Please, Irina! This is my family! She is not what you think!" Edward pleaded. I froze at the desperation buried in his tone. Though it may seem impossible Edward sounded near tears. For a moment all I could hear was the desperate plea within Edward as he begged for his family's life. Still Irina would not settle. "That is foolish! Do not consider me STUPID, EDWARD!" Irina bellowed heartily as she struggled within Edward's grasp.

I approached quickly, tending to Edward's side as I watched Irina struggle. Gently I reached out and I gripped Irina's snarling face between my palms. I filled my words desperately as I pleaded as well. "Irina that is enough. She is not an immortal child, she is half-human. She was born naturally and she is part of the family. She is part Edward and part Isabella." I claimed to my dear vampiric sister. "If you will please come back with us, we can prove that she is part human. You can look at her eyes, you can see for yourself!" I begged, my voice steadily growing in desperation.

Irina froze and for a moment I believed she had succumbed to us, had been willing to be proven wrong. However I watched as her eyes steadily filled with betrayal, anger and sadness.

"If you are heartless enough to turn a child then you are heartless enough to kill me! YOU WOULD KILL ME!" Irina bellowed, her anger growing the best of her. Pain struck me deep as her words cut into my heart. She was convinced enough to think I could even consider killing her. For a moment I opened my mouth, searching my mind to find words that would satisfy Irina. However in that single moment Irina had ripped herself from Edward, shoving me away in the process. Irina ran at a neck-breaking speed, her desperation and anger fueling her to go faster than Edward and I could keep up with.

"She won't listen to us either way." Edward admitted solemnly. I turned to my brother however what I saw was not anything that lifted my spirits. Edward had taken this fully to heart and it had crushed him from the inside. His family would be executed surely and he felt he had no chance. I frowned at Edward, a sigh escaping me as I dug deep.

"We'll have to fight and lose, Elion. There is no going around that." Edward stated gravely. And for a moment I honestly believed him.


	7. The Volturi and Embry

September 1st, 1925: Elion:

_ A beautiful woman stood at the door, her long mane of golden blonde hair falling just around her. Her expression was one of quiet awe as she gawked at my appearance. She was very beautiful; gorgeous even and I had no doubt that many men around the world would kill an innocent virgin just to have this one woman. No; pardon me; I meant vampire. Her eyes shone a brilliant topaz, obviously renewed from her recent hunt and activities of before she had arrived. Her cheekbones were high and her face was taut in perfect slopes of ivory. She wore the most beautiful satin copper dress I had seen on anyone and though the dress itself was beautiful, I doubt it'd look as appealing on the rack as it did on this vampire. The dress fell around her figure, appearing to become one with her body as it pulled at the perfect spots around her waist and shoulders, the neckline digging deep into her upraised cleavage. _

_ This vampire's mouth gawked at me, her pouted lips performing a perfect 'O' shape. Another woman joined her in the doorway, so much the opposite of the first golden vampire. The newest of the group was one of olive skin rather than the pale ivory of the others, showing she must have been darker in her humanity than here but had since then faded. Her eyes appeared a similar golden to the first vampire's however they seemed to hold a bit of a…white tint; white gold though not enough to cause any startling appearance. Her own body had been gowned in a woman's suit; very fashion-forward. The suit was of sheer crimson and appeared almost startling on her body however it blended with an ease I envied though I had no desire to wear it. Her own hair was of inky tendrils, spiraling this way and that in a mane of ebony and being flawlessly tossed about around her head. _

_ "Irina, Carmen! Please come join and meet our newest friend; Elion." Tanya exclaimed from her seat beside me. She still seemed a bit flustered however not as much as before. I suppose even vampires can become sheepish if the moment is right. The one that Tanya called 'Irina', the golden vampire, finally released a laugh; an enticing symphony of bells and harps; to allow us to at least know of her comfort. "What is this, Tanya?" Irina exclaimed, waving a flourishing hand in my direction however her smile remained easy and straight. "Has one of our kind actually given birth?" Irina announced easily, her eyes glinting with a small bit of light and humor. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as a soft smirk questioned my face uncertainly. "Oh, no, dear Irina; look, she is blushing," Carmen playfully tacked as I turned my eyes to the floor in my embarrassment. _

_ Irina grinned at this as she swiftly made to make room for herself upon the sofa that Tanya and I sat upon along with Kate. "And you said her name was 'Elion'?" Irina confirmed to a pouting Tanya. "Of course; such a lovely name for such a young girl!" Tanya exclaimed once more. Honestly flatteries and such were never my calling however to be flattered by these vampires, by this family, was something that I surely could deeply appreciate. Irina hummed in appreciation before finally holding out a determined hand of such charm and elegance. "Well, I am Irina," The vampire introduced, her grin still playing. _

"_And welcome to our home."_

:October 2nd, 2008: Elion:

The trees blurred past me as I struggled to keep in time with her steps, attempting to find at least a bit of hope in me to hold to her.

"Irina!" I called out once more as my heel flew off into the distance, now completely severed from my shoe. My brow furrowed in frustration as I struggled forward on the balls of my feet. I had no time to stop and take the ruined shoes away from my feet. Blood from cuts upon my cheeks and arms dropped from one part of the forest to yet another. "Irina, please stop!" I pleaded again as the vampire furiously kept her distance. However I could tell she was hungry and tired from the way she had slowed down enough for me to keep pace with her. She needed to hunt and she needed to stand still to keep her legs from going. Even vampires needed moments to themselves.

"Irina; please, let me talk!" I called out to my sister, pleading with the air rather. I might as well have been pleading with the air as I could no longer keep her to my speech. "Irina, this is our family we are speaking of!" I exclaimed throughout the forest. We were no longer in Washington; no, we had gone through Washington and now were in some lower part of Canada. I was growing tired fast and frustrated. Irina froze in her tracks, causing me to skid to a stop. At my words before, she whipped her head to face me and bared her teeth in the most primal act I had seen directed at me yet. I couldn't refrain from flinching.

However I had flinched not because of her nature however because she had directed this at me. My sister; my family; she had wanted me to be scared of her, had wanted to show her anger to me. "Our 'family'?" Irina hissed at me as her shoulders hunched forwards in her anger and her knees bent in a very primal stance. "My _family_had been Laurent; that…that _MUTT_ in there murdered him and you simply act as though it were perfectly alright!" Irina bit at me, the growl rising in her voice.

"Irina, Laurent had wanted to kill Isabella. He had wanted to feed off of her and that was not alright. She is Edward's mate and you honestly know that it would have destroyed Edward had she passed." I attempted to Irina, my voice coming raspy and choked from so much running. "They never killed him to help Edward; they killed him because that is what they do, Elion! They _kill_my kind!" Irina bellowed. Finally she released a scoff and turned her face to the sky, for a moment simply advising the clouds above us. "I would not expect you to understand; you have no kind." Irina scoffed. A pang of pain filled my chest at this statement. Though it was true and I had always known it had been true, I had never expected to hear it from her.

Tears sprung to my eyes however I swiped them away in a second. "Irina, that is not of the point. What you are about to do, going to the Volturi, would kill Edward; your cousin, your family. They will believe you and they will come for our family. And when they realize that you were wrong, that you had given them the wrong information….they will kill you." I hissed at my sister. Irina snapped her head to me, an expression blank on her face. "If they do, then at least I will be with him." Irina admitted. I felt my face crumble, my body crumble. "Is that what this is, Irina?" I whispered to the air before me as I lowered my eyes to the ground. I no longer wished to see her face; not now, not until I had her home safe and knew she would stay alive. "Are you willing to put the Cullens, your cousins, in so much danger and so much distress simply for a suicide mission?" I whispered as I lashed out a hand to a tree, attempting to support myself. I had gone too long without food after having been so used to getting food every day. I had run off everything and needed rest. I could no longer run.

"If they had not made such a mistake, Elion, then there would never have been such a need. If they had never turned a child, I would have never had to go so far." Irina announced, her expression still one of sheer blankness. I heard a light crunch, so silent that I nearly missed it. She was preparing to run. "I will run after you all the way until Italy; I will not have you do this, Irina." I hissed at my sister. I would follow her onto a plane, through water, so much however I had no clue as to how this would end. I suppose I would discover whether I could drown or no soon enough.

: October 2nd, 2008: Embry::

_She__lied._

_ Okay, she didn't lie. _

_ But she never told me. _

_ Does that count as lying?_

_ I don't know. _

_ Should I forgive her?_

_ I have to forgive her but when?_

_ Maybe I should forgive her tonight?_

A howl reached my ears as I lay on the shattered woodchips of the park where I had met up with Ellie; my beautiful, golden Ellie. I was distressing far too much on this and I knew I had a duty as a wolf; I had to answer to the wolf's cry. Still, I merely lay for a second more. I could only think of her face, so beautiful. Then I could only think of her in Jacob's memory; so broken, so crumbled. I hadn't spoken to him since that confrontation and I didn't plan to until after I had gone after Ellie.

I only realized how late I was when I heard the crunch of the forest nearby; someone was running here. However this person sounded too heavy to be anyone other than someone from the Pack. I knew I should've answered the wolf's cry immediately but I doubted the guys wouldn't understand. Finally his scent hit me and I knew who it was. "Look, Paul, I'm sorry I'm late but I was just kinda in the middle of thinking." I announced beneath a sigh as I stood to my feet.

But when I turned to look at Paul, he didn't have that usual "you're in trouble" smirk; instead his face was a mask of slight pain and slight sadness. The moment I noticed that face was for me I knew what it was.

"Where's Ellie?" I managed to choke out as Paul's face only turned more into the slight pain. When an imprint was in trouble, we all felt it. We all felt what the imprinter felt and we all know to never screw with it. Paul looked at me, his eyes a clear "I'm so sorry" look. "She isn't here," Paul managed to say. The joking, irritated, easily-tempered Paul was no longer here; now he was replaced with some kind of alien I had no clue what to do with. "Where is she?" I ground out.

"I'm sorry, man, but that's what the meeting was about." Paul began. Instantly I knew the questions I had to get out first. "Is she alright? Is she hurt? Was she…turned?" I blurted out, choking on my last question. If she was turned and went rogue, we wouldn't have any other choice; we'd have to kill her. "We don't think so; as far as we know, she's fine." Paul managed, his brow furrowing in anger. "The mind-reading leech won't tell us anything other than she went after a leech that wanted to squeal about Renesmee." Paul said. I felt my brow furrow in confusion. "Wait, who's Renesmee and…wait, what?" I bit out. What did any of this have to do with my lovely Angel who was possibly in trouble?

_She__'__s__immortal,__Em.__She__'__s__probably__been__up__against__plenty__of__vamps__and__if__so__then__she__'__ll__be__fine._A small voice assured me however it didn't give too much comfort. "Renesmee is the baby vamp that we were supposed to kill but then Jake imprinted on it. Some of Ellie's 'family' came in for a visit and the one named Irina bugged out. She already hated us for having killed that baddy vamp back when Bells was depress-o and all that." Paul explained. Okay; no things made a little sense. "Ellie ran after Irina before Eddie boy could get a word in; or so he says. But I'd believe him because he's spazzing out about as much as you're gonna." Paul finally seemed a bit calmer than before. He spoke about it easily but since Edward, the mind-reading leech (and Ellie's alleged best friend), was freaking out, there had to be something to freak out about.

"They said that we need to help since Renesmee's something to protect rather than kill now." Paul announced. I frowned at this but I could only nod and phase and go on ahead with him. I knew something though; I was gonna have to kiss her the second she came back because she would definitely come back. She couldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen.

:Elion:;

I trudged through the water as fast as I could, my limbs screaming at me to stop and give up. My entire body ached from days of running and now days without air. I believed that we had spent days under the Atlantic Ocean, simply wandering the floor. I could barely see Irina's form now, swamped beneath the water. Her golden hair flew behind her as she appeared to be able to run about as fast as a human could run on land. I was falling behind and I didn't like that. The moment we got to Europe, she'd continue to run and I would fall behind even more. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my sister go on a suicide mission. But I also couldn't call out to her. Suddenly a thought popped into my head; one that hadn't been around for a very long time.

_Katrina __grinned __at __me __as __we __strode __from __the __corner __of __the __street. __I __couldn__'__t __believe __she __had __done __it; __it __seemed __near __impossible __as __my __parents __had __been __attempting __for __years __and __my __grandparents __for __what __felt __as __though __they __were __centuries. __But __my __dear __cousin, __my __dear __sister __and __my __dear __best __friend; __she __had __gotten __me __to __wear __a __dress. __Many __men __had __complimented __me __at __the __club __this __evening __as __Katrina __had __wished __to __parade __around __her__ "__achievement__" __as __she __so __enjoyed __to __call __it. __It __was __a __very __simple __dress __and __caused __me __to __look __much __older __than __I __was __and __yet __so __beautiful. __It __was __a __simple __lace __and __satin __green __gown, __seemingly __falling __to my __knees __yet __never __past __it. __The __black __lace __dove __in __a __daring __neckline __as __black __pearls __strung __from __my __neck __to __my __navel. __My __hair __had __been __pinned __up __in __a __sophisticated __manner __with __ringlets __flopping __off __of __the __sides. __Rings __had __been __sporting __my __fingers __all __night __as __I __held __my __clutch __to __me. __Katrina __had __even __gotten __me __to __wear __a __pair __of __higher __than __usual __pumps,__black __and __velvet.__For __the __first __time __in __a __long __time __I __felt __like __a __girl.__I __felt __feminine._

_ Katrina herself had gowned herself in a similar dress though beads cascaded all around her thighs and the material was velvet and very soft to the touch. Her long mane of mahogany hair had been let down as a feather perked just barely around her ear, black and matching to her outfit. I was simply only to her shoulders, even in my heels however I felt at the same height; socially, for once. I felt like a regular elite at this moment. "They call this look the 'flapper' look." Katrina squealed as we stepped off the curb._

_ "My mother's designer arrived last night and insisted that this look would be all the rage in around ten years or so. She is so fortunate in her eye for fashion." Katrina announced loudly. I chuckled along as we rounded a corner. I looked straight ahead as Katrina let her hand fall and grasp mine. She grinned wildly at me as I searched for traffic. Once I saw there was no vehicle in sight, I took us into the street. "I'm so glad you're my sister." Katrina said softly. I grinned in her direction because I finally felt as though we were one again. I finally felt as though our sisterhood had been reclaimed since she had met that Edward Masen. However a symphony of screams bellowed into the air as a squeal of tires rounded the corner. I turned to look back however I felt a shove. _

_ Katrina had shoved me to the side at the exact moment that the bullets had struck the street. As the car ran past us, the men inside laughing hysterically like madmen I stood and swiped the dirt off of my dress. I shot a dirty look in their direction. "Once they actually kill someone, they will regret it." I announced bitterly as I approached my cousin. She stood, though, stock-still. I finally looked at my cousin in an inspecting way. I noticed, finally, that she was clutching onto her stomach. I turned my eyes downward to her stomach where she held however didn't notice anything at first. And then I noticed. "No," I whispered to the air, my eyes bulging in horror as my cousin fell to her knees. "No!" I screamed as I fell before her, keeping my eyes locked onto her stomach. Katrina stared at me, her brows furrowed in horror. "Ellie…" She breathed simply before she collapsed. And then…her eyes were clear. _

Tears sprung to my eyes beneath the water as my cousin's expression haunted me; the glassy eyes, the furrow of her eyebrows, the horror on her 'O' shaped mouth. It was all too horrible. This was all before I had noticed her beneath the water; her standing before Irina. The girl seemed no older than fifteen yet she wore a thick dark robe and her hair was pinned tautly to her head, never a single hair straying beneath the water. And she appeared to be glaring in my direction.

A muffled scream echoed from my mouth as a new memory filled my mind.

_I__shuffled__papers__from__here__and__there,__the__equations__filling__every__inch__of__space__as__I__scribbled__one__equation__to__another.__ "__It__should__work,__" __I__managed__to__whisper__to__myself__as__I__flitted__from__one__paper__to__the__next,__searching__for__flaws__in__my__equations__however__I__found__none.__And__I__looked__to__the__vial__that__had__been__set__before__me,__just__a__mere__few__days__ago;__the__vial__given__to__me__by__a__stranger__who__had__long__ago__relinquished__his__soul.__He__had__said__that__this__was__the__final__equation;__he__had__said__that__if__I__could__deter__some__of__the__effects__of__the__venom__then__I__could__finish__my__serum__and__it__would__not__have__to__be__permanent.__I__had__made__those__equations__to__deter__the__effects__so__long__ago.__I__had__no__time__anyways;__Edward__was__dying__in__a__hospital__bed__and__I__needed__to__save__him.__I__could__not__simply__give__my__late__cousin__'__s__admirer__to__death.__I__had__to__at__least__attempt__to__give__him__the__serum.__However__I__could__not__do__that__if__I__were__sick__as__well._

_ My eyes shot to the syringe that lay just barely beside the finished serum in the vial. Two of them; two of the vials were filled with the serum that would save our lives and the one beside it was the leftover venom. I would never use such a thing; a life without children, without a family, without growing old. That would not be mine and it would not be Edward's. However I knew that I was already playing with death; keeping it at bay was denying it. If I made a mistake then surely death would never come to me no matter how I wished. This thought immediately saddened me; I would have to leave Edward and everything behind. I would have to leave my life's work behind. Finally I turned my nose to the ceiling, searching for a comfort I knew was scientifically impossible and not there. _

_ "God, please forgive me," I whispered to the ceiling before I turned back to my work, now ignoring the scribbled pages with equations marked. I clutched onto the syringe in my hand before selecting one of the finished vials. I turned the syringe over in my hand, holding the needle directly to the lid of the vial. I punctured through the lid easily however my nerves caused me to shake. I never very much liked needles however I couldn't deny it now. I swallowed my pride and my dignity before I held out my opposite arm. I had no time for anything other than this and so I made my fist as tight as possible and took a deep breath before digging the needle into my vein. As I watched the green-colored liquid disappear from the syringe into my arm I began to feel a cold sensation drag through my veins. I retracted the needle, breathing in slight relief. I would only find out if it worked if I went out and tried it. _

_ But I was stopped by an abrupt pain in my abdomen. A scream bellowed from my lips, bubbling into a whine throughout my system. Another pain shot through me however this time through my throat and much more painful. I couldn't deny the pain sob that escaped me after that. My vision began to blur with the next pain, something so infuriatingly agonizing that I fell to my knees and fell to my hands. The pain struck through me, a torture among my system and far worse than anything I had ever felt._

_ The pain lasted longer on the next jolt as my scream echoed from my throat to my lips to the air around me. It was so agonizing I couldn't see my own room, couldn't hear my own scream, couldn't feel my fingers or my toes or anything other than that one sharp pain within my throat. And then I made my way to the hospital. _

_Jane_. I knew it had to be Jane; she was torturing me with my own thoughts and memories of pain, just as everyone had described her ability before. Edward, Tanya…everyone had insisted that Jane's ability was the worst to tamper with. This meant that the Volturi knew something was wrong and they had sent Jane to fetch Irina. I could feel the horror on my lips as I watched Irina and Jane go forward. I dashed forward, attempting to catch up to them however Jane turned to glare at me once, just once, and allowing my pain from my serum to seep back into my veins. Another scream bellowed from my lips and then…they were gone.


	8. The Return and the Pain

October 3rd, 2008:

I wished for all my sake that I would not have to see my beloved brother's saddened, hopeless expression once I brought him the news. I simply could not bear even the inkling of a thought of that expression he would no doubt have once I told him that I had not been able to capture my….Irina.

I wanted to be able to never have to give my brother that expression that began to etch itself into my perfect memory within its prediction. I wanted to go to them, those who had made me believe they were family; I wanted to say that I had brought sense to Irina, which of whom I had once thought of as a sister and so sadly still believed. I wanted to just go and see my brother smile and live on with his wife and his daughter. I wanted…I wanted peace.

For so long of my life I had had nothing but the peaceful silence and sheer happiness that a family could give and yet all was taken for granted by me. Never had I had to bring such sullen, such hopeless news to those that I believed to be family. Now, surely, these family members would disown me. I had brought upon the curse of Irina and now they would wish, surely, for me to never bring yet another curse upon them again. Perhaps I would be fine with that. Once the Volturi had attacked, surely the Cullens would stay alive. If they wished to never see me again, then I would live on with that choice as I could not even think to oppose or to not understand.

I would not, however, leave my family to bear the brute of the attack. With my invincibility I could take a million Jane's and not complain as I owed much more than that to my family. They had taken me in and given me my long lost brother; my connection to Katrina. I suppose that was why I felt so deeply connected to Edward in such a familial way. Had my dear cousin not perished in the terrible, horrible way that she had, and had Edward survived over the years, I was positive that he would have married my beloved cousin; the girl I so longed to be and so looked up to for as long as I'd known her.

Katrina had been everything that my parents had wished me to be and so I had connected with her, hoping that in my friendship and alliance with my cousin my parents would see me as they saw her. However that was not the case and I refused to change just who I was; this being, they never saw me as more than a nuisance. I had never worn dresses as Katrina wore them with such pride and elegance; I had never walked in a way that a woman should, that Katrina walked in a way that each woman alike, young and old, would envy her grace. I had never done anything ladylike or the sorts just as she had filled in that every crevice that my parents saw with me as…more masculine than feminine.

Nowadays, I wear a dress with ease as even those who find sports and science to be amusing wear them with such ease. Nowadays, with my invincibility and immortality, I have learned ways of elegance due to my company of the undead. My parents would be more proud of me now than ever.

I paused within my footsteps, my bare feet drenched in the mud as the fall of Washington rain coursed around me and I was brought yet again to the painful situation of the present. I would have to ruin my brother's life with my failure. Or at least a portion as though I had hope, I was sure that my brother would not feel the same.

As much as I wished to see my brother, as much as I wished to see those who had had hope in me and to step into that house…I did not wish to see his face as it had etched into my brain. The fall of his jaw, the loss of light in his eyes that had once represented hope; each part of it would cause a stab of poison to my heart. And yet I drew closer to the grand house that my brother resided in…

As I drew closer, and closer, now upon the muddy driveway that approached the elegant home, I began to hear the sounds within. I paused at the end of the driveway, listening as a smirk erupted upon my lips. I wished not to see the mud beneath me as it did not match the beautiful elegant notes that pounced and stealthily launched at my eardrums. So I shut my eyes. And I listened.

I remembered a day when I had first heard Edward play the piano. He did not take to it immediately, I can assure you. In fact he was rather awful at it.

_"What on Earth is that ghastly noise?" I called out as I peeled into my home's den. I paused at the doorway, rather confused yet a small smirk placed itself upon my lips. Edward glanced up, his emerald eyes glistening in recognition as his cheeks flushed in a deep blush. He also offered me a small crooked smile, half in his embarrassment, half in his apology. "I thought it was rather better than when I had first began to learn." He attempted to redeem himself as he puffed out his chest and glared down at the ivory keys. _

_ "Oh yes, very much so; now, were you trying to play the music that is on the stand or were you trying to imitate farm animal noises?" I chuckled as I turned to the loveseat that sat rather randomly within my home's den. It appeared my mother had gone about rearranging the furniture yet again. She often did that. Edward narrowed his eyes in my direction, obviously mockingly amused. _

_ "If you think you're such a pianist then why not have a go at the ol' ivory keys?" Edward offered, his eyebrows raised in challenge. I smirked at my cousin's admirer, twisting my head from left to right in an obvious answer: no. "I know that the 'ol' ivory keys' are not my calling. You may have a future in music though. Just prepare to be savaged by the farm animals; they might mistake it for a mating call." I quipped as I watched, my interest piqued. My project could take a break. I had been at it for much too long and I was very tired. _

_ And as Edward began to slowly play the misshapen chords of 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star', I could not help but feel myself drift…_

I was shaken from my reminiscing as the playing stopped and the off-handed applause of a few family members within sounded. I heard my brother's voice within along with a smack that could be mistaken for a kiss upon skin. "You did beautifully, Renesmee." Edward whispered to his daughter. A fresh smirk replaced the earlier one as it simply figured to be right. Edward's daughter was just as talented as he himself.

I pushed myself further, feeling the need to emerge within the household. I was no longer at risk of interrupting Renesmee's beautiful playing and so it was only correct I enter before she began another play. Finally I reached the door to the house and as I reached out to twist the knob upon the door, I noticed just how pale and malnourished my hand appeared to be. The water from the ocean had drained every inch of food within me and though I appeared weak I was still far from it. My arm appeared nothing but a bone and small layer of flesh; it was just about as bad as Bella had been when she had been pregnant with Renesmee.

A sigh escaped me as I turned the knob upon the door and peered inside. I grimaced as I glanced at the den within. Almost instantly upon the door opening, Esme had taken to the doorway, reaching forward and gripping me with her entire force.

"Oh, Ellie! Welcome home!" Esme cried as she clutched me, swaying back and forth as I was trapped in her grip. "Esme," I murmured beneath Esme's hold. Now she did release me however to pull me back and look at me. Her eyes widened in such an abnormity that I was concerned those two golden orbs would just pop right out of her head. "We need to get as much food into you as possible." Esme announced in a rush and within that second, she was gone in a flash of marble white.

I heard a breath within the room catch as Edward caught sight of me. Within the second that Esme had disappeared she was soon replaced by Edward. He held me at arm's length, peering at my malnourished body and tattered clothing. I fidgeted self-consciously as it took him much too long, especially for a vampire. I leapt about a foot in the air as abruptly Rosalie was by Edward's side, offering me a too-fluffy white robe. I shook my head in an instant. "I can just go get changed into my own—," I began however Rosalie shook her head and cut me off, her expression stern. "I will start up a bath; you're too pale and too cold. You need to be warmed up immediately." Rosalie replied strictly. I frowned at this woman, so fierce and so vicious that no one dared to oppose. I silently shut my eyes, squeezing them shut. It would be much better to offer the horrible news now before anyone offered me too much.

"I couldn't catch Irina." I announced to the room. Edward's breath caught for yet another second however it came back much quicker than it had when he had saw me. A rush of affection swelled within me at my brother. He cared far too much. But then I remembered his voice when he had begged so desperately with Irina. I had not been able to stop that; he was just as desperate as he had been then. I couldn't—

"We will fight and I am sure that once the Volturi sees Renesmee as not an immortal child, they will punish her." Though Edward had said it to assure me, he still sounded almost as sad as I felt at how the Volturi would "punish" Irina. She would be executed and I could only wish for it to be quick. I peered at my brother, my brow furrowed. Surely he would have that expression that was so etched into my mind. However he had a new expression. This one was desperate instead of hopeless and though it was small there was still a tiny fleck of that light that represented hope. Edward seemed rueful of what he was about to say next.

"However I must ask you a favor." Edward announced, attempting to be strong. He seemed apologetic and yet pleading at the same time as he furthered his request. "I understand that this will put you at the absolute most risk however this is a very desperate situation and I must ask this of you, for the sake of my family." Edward paused, glancing behind him at the small girl that sat just at the bench of the piano, peering curiously at her father. "For the sake of my daughter," He continued as he turned back to me.

"Will you please expose yourself to the Volturi…? With you as an example they can be assured that not all abnormal and not all immortal creatures can be dangerous and they will be forced to reconsider Renesmee's…fate and—," I silenced my brother, placing my bony hand upon his lips, forcing my strength to silence him. "I have already considered this option and I have no opposition with this. I will be more than glad to reveal myself in the process of helping you and your daughter." I chuckled, my smirk placing upon my own lips. I hoped it would lighten the mood.

Edward released a sigh of relief as his tense body began to relax. And with that he pulled me into an embrace. I responded immediately, pulling my brother into that same embrace and shutting my eyes tight, hoping to revel in this moment where I had my brother safe and sound beside me, happy to his utmost. "Don't you _ever_ feel the need to run off like that again." Edward whispered beside my ear, his voice stern and stricter than I'd ever heard before. I would not just yet.

I felt my eyes begin to relax and nodded, stiffly as I began to relax in Edward's arms. I pulled back finally, feeling at ease with the amount of time I'd spent in that embrace and smiled at my brother softly. It was then that my exhaustion began to hit. I had dealt with over the strength of the days, Jane's painful stare, icy miles and miles of ocean water and nothing to eat. I was tired and I was hungry.

"I think I'll go have myself a nap." I announced to my brother and Rosalie who still stood at Edward's side, seemingly annoyed that I had somewhat forgotten in her in my brother's embrace. Rosalie nodded however forced the thick robe into my arms. "There's a pair of pajamas set upon beside your bed. Use them or face the consequences." Rosalie hissed though it was friendlier than it would've been to an enemy or the likes. I smiled at the woman, so fierce yet so soft at heart. "I will take that offer gladly." I chuckled and pointed at Rosalie for emphasis as I began to make my way around the soft hearted woman and head to the stairs.

I found myself unwilling to sleep without a shower beforehand, wishing to wash away the pain of memories and the salt of the ocean from myself. The aforementioned pajamas were lain upon my bed, a silky top strewn neatly over a pair of silky pajama pants. I pulled the two from the bed and brought the robe into the bathroom. I headed into the subsiding bathroom and before long I was under a hot stream of water, pounding at me to come and take the pain away.

But nothing could bring back Katrina.


End file.
